Domination
by sol113
Summary: New chapter, Edges Of Darkness is up! Contains Femslash and evil bitchery!
1. Chapter 1

**DOMINATION **

**21st November 2009**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**This is a femdom (woman dominates male) fic. This has been rewritten to fit with this sites rating policy. Enjoy.**

**'This' means someone is thinking.**

**Horizontal line means a timeskip, may be a few minutes, may be a few hours...**

**Discaimer; I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit-i am making no money from this.**

* * *

Ash Ketchum, wandering Pokemon trainer and future pokemon master was on top of the world; the Pallet town citizen had decisively won his first masters league match half an hour ago so despite how tired he was nothing in the world could possibly bring him down...

Except the fact that Pikachu wasn't with him, his starter Pokemon had been injured during the awesome battle, while the electric mouse would make a full recovery he would have to stay at the Masters league Pokemon centre over night. Ash would have stayed at Pikachu's side but he had received a message stating that a representative from the Masters' League office needed to see him urgently.

After walking around a while (he still couldn't read a map) he stumbled onto the Masters League office by accident. 'I still have 10 minutes until the meeting starts. What luck!' He thought as he checked that this was the right building.

Ash entered the building a computer map said was the heart of management for the Master league; a shiny, futuristic, ultramodern multi storey office building. After introducing himself at reception he was told to go straight in to room 19 on floor three where the rep was waiting for him.

* * *

Floor three, room 19...

Ash stepped inside the warm, comfortable looking office. Behind a large oak desk with a strange black flower in a vase on it sat a very attractive blonde woman doing paperwork.

Her bright purple eyes looked up and she smiled warmly at Ash. After a second the light bulb went on and Ash remembered where he had seen this young woman before; "You! You're that weird acrobatic girl... Duh-Domina! That worked for team rocket!"

The _Black tulip_/_agent 009_/ Domino stood up and brushed imaginary dust off her sophisticated, well tailored suit.

"It's Domi-no." She corrected. "And formerly of team rocket, my former boss Giovanni has been arrested for a multitude of crimes, fortunately before this i saw the error of my ways and reformed. I'm a good girl now." She preened.

Ash seemed unconvinced at that, but he had been taught to have trust and faith in people until proven otherwise.

"Anyway... why you're here... we have a problem, an investigator in my organisations employ has uncovered evidence that someone has been using Pokemon performance enhancers in this masters league championship." The idea shocked and horrified Ash, such enhancers were illegal and dangerous for a Pokemon's health.

While she didn't show it, Domino was really turned on by Ash's distress. 'Time to stick in the knife.' "My information says you are a suspect in this matter."

The aspiring Pokemon master exploded. "What! I would never have anything to do with something like this."

Ash Ketchum could only stand there dumbfounded, shocked and appalled. This Domino... or whoever had just told him that he was under suspicion of using performance enhancers on Pokemon- even being accused of such a thing could get him kicked out of the masters league. If it was proven he was guilty he would lose his trainers license, might even face jail time. He looked at Domino, the evil witch had a look of concern on her face. Ash wasn't buying it.

He again exploded, pointing angrily at her. "I know what you're doing! You made up these charges didn't you? Team Rocket's trying to get your hands on Pikachu again aren't you?" He began looking around expecting Jessie, James and Meowth to appear in some ludicrous disguise.

Domino looked shocked. "Not at all, if that was the case you would be out of luck, you see i can help you, i have ... some pull with the guy investigating these crimes."

"Yeah, he's your boss. The Team Rocket boss i mean." Ash yelled back seething.

"Not quite. How do you think i got this job so fast?" She pulled out a photo and handed it to Ash.

He gawked comically; turned red, yelped, then dropped the picture. "You're... sleeping with the guy in charge of the master league?!?"

Domino seemed amused by Ash's childish response. "It got me a well paid job. The job market is terrible, the economy is in freefall and do you think Giovanni gave me a severance package when i quit his organisation?" Ash thought about the recent economic troubles that had plagued the world... it was less disturbing than thinking about Domino riding the head of the Masters league.

"Mmm... back on track, i can get you in the clear with the League boss. However, i want something from you in return. Compensation if you will."

Ash looked nervous and slightly green. He could guess how she would get him in the clear with the boss. He didn't trust this Domino... but he also couldn't stop thinking about everything he- his friends- his Pokemon had done, worked hard, and sacrificed to get to this point. He couldn't just throw it away.

"What do you want?"

Domino sauntered over to Ash. The wandering trainer trembled (mostly with anger but he remembered how fast and strong she was and didn't think he could take her in a fight).

She whispered in his ear and Ash immediately went red and frantically backed off hitting the wall behind him. "N-no way! I'm not... Why do you!?!"

"You've become quite the stud. I'm quite the lonely-" She motioned to her body, its curves obvious even through the snappy business attire. "-and lovely, woman. So why not?"

"Why not?!? Be- because... uh." Ash stammered, he really didn't know how to deal with this.

The blonde didn't give him a chance to regain his bearings. "Are you gonna run off? Will you be all ungentlemanly and try to beat me up? I don't think so. Take your clothes off." She spoke in a sing song voice. She moved in closer getting up in his face Ash backed away to the door, frantically he tried to open it to escape.

She held up a key, Ash gaped as she placed it inside her red silk bra. "The door is locked, not so much to keep you in, but so no one will come barging in. I told my secretary that we're to have absolutely no interruptions. You can scream all you want; the walls are soundproof and- (giggles) i like screamers. So, do I leave you to the wolves or do you show off your impressive body?"

Still staring gobsmacked Ash still couldn't do more than stutter."I...I..."

"Hurry up, please, I'm a busy woman." Ash closed his eyes, winced, gulped, breathed deeply, then began to strip in front of this manipulative bitch. First he took off his shoes. His black jacket was next followed by his white t-shirt.

Watching carefully Domino was impressed by how well built he had become since their original meeting. Ash's jeans were next leaving him in his underwear. He stopped there when he became aware Domino was pretty much molesting him with her eyes. She sashayed over to him giggling schoolgirlishly, "You're quite the specimen aren't you?" She crouched in front of him, grabbed Ash's boxers with both hands and yanked them down revealing limp, but impressively sized manhood.

Ash tried to back away incensing Domino- she grabbed him down below with an agonising vice like grip bringing Ash to his knees in front of her.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!"

"Don't fight me again, Sweety, or you can leave now and risk getting thrown out of the masters league, losing your trainers license, even facing prison time. You know how people hate Pokemon abusers don't you?"

No response, Ash was in tears from the crushing hand on his testicles.

"WELL?" She demanded.

"Y-yes..." Ash gasped out through gritted teeth.

She appropriated Ash's underwear, not that Ash saw this; he couldn't open his eyes thanks to the extreme pain of having his manhood crushed in the blondes extraordinarily strong hand. She let up on the pressure.

"Will you behave?" She asked suddenly changing to a sweet, friendly voice. Even through the pain, horror and humiliation of this situation Ash wondered how this girl could sound so innocent when crushing a naked guys'... thing in her hand. 'Maybe she's bipolar.' He thought.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

She released her death grip causing Ash to gasp in relief."That's a good boy, now relax."

Ash only had time to blink before Domino crouched in front of him and grabbed him again- gently this wondered what the hell she was doing fora second before sensations washed over him from Dom's slow stroking**.** The dark haired trainer grit his teeth and groaned from Dominos ministrations.

She stared at Ash's member as she expertly serviced it, studying it from several angles."Very impressive, long and thick. Every girls dream."

Ash stuttered incoherently, trying to think of something to say to this... person.

Ash backpedalled in blind panic. He tripped over his jeans left on the floor and banged his head on the floor getting a giggle from the crazy blonde.

The 'Black tulip' put a hand under Ash's shoulder and helped him back to his feet.

She pointed at the desk she was sitting behind earlier. Ash noticed the black flower had been moved. "Sit on the desk."

Ash obeyed and sat on the large, strong oak desk. The blonde bitch stepped in front of him and gently put her delicate looking hands on his. She smiled at him, her teeth so pearly white it almost hurt Ash's eyes to look at it.

"Uh- Domino? Is that your name?" She nodded in reply. He was about to ask a follow up question when he was cut off by Dom attacking his mouth, her hands wrapped around his head holding him in place. Through the shock Ash identified that she tasted weird, but her smell was sweet and spicy like some exotic flowers. 'Why am i thinking about this bitches smell? I'm getting as crazy as she is!'

Finally breaking the kiss, Ash was dazed from it. Dom kissed him on the cheek- then went lower to his neck, then collarbone, then the nipples.

With a very talented tongue Domino licked around Ash's right nipple before taking it fully into her mouth and sucking on it. Ash watched her do this- he was frozen which amused Domino as this was not close to the most perverse thing she had done to a man.

She played with Ash a little while longer before changing tactics and stepping back studying her prey.

Placing Ash's hands together again on his chest Domino gently pushed the Pokemon trainer back until he was lying flat on his back on the desk, his legs dangling over the side. She told him to move a little adjusting him to how she wanted him. In this new position only the legs beneath his knees dangled over the desk edge.

"Lie still." Ash gulped, he has never felt this vulnerable in his life.

Domino circled the desk studying the submissive Pokemon trainer; he was very well built- not super muscled- but athletic.

"You look like quite the stallion. How many girls have you had?" Ash's eyes grew wide and she looked at him with anger and embarrassment.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He shouted. Domino smile turned evil and Ash knew he had made a mistake.

"N-none!" He quickly replied.

Domino blinked. "None? Not the redhead waterflower sister or that girl with the short skirt?" Ash shook his head. Domino gave a satisfied grin, not only was he hers for the near future she was going to take his virginity. _'Delightful.'_

"Don't worry, i'll go easy on you for your first time."

She began to disrobe, having none of the problems Ash had earlier.

Ash closed his eyes, not caring about the key in Dom's red bra that could have got him out of there.

He felt sick, frightened. He had to protect his dream, his friends and his Pokemon by submitting to this depraved bitch, he had no choice.

"Ash. Look at me!" Domino ordered.

Ash obeyed and saw Domino standing in front of him completely naked. She was breathtaking.

He had accidentally seen Misty naked once but it wasn't like this; Ash estimated Dominos breasts were at least 3 times larger than Misty's, below the huge breasts she had an hourglass shape. Her body couldn't be criticised as meaty or scrawny. Overall she looked like a perfect blend of femininity and athleticism...

* * *

**Over an hour later...**

"Aah! The perfect end to a perfect evening don't you think?" She smiled down at the stunned and exhausted trainer in her arms. It was now dark outside.

Realizing what he had done, Ash came back to his senses and looked around in horror and humiliation. The blonde giggled as Ash tried to extricate himself from Dominos near bear hug on the desk now covered in... various fluids.

"Now, now don't be like that, you practically begged me to fuck you. I knew you were perfect, a man whore; a perverse stallion waiting to be unleashed."

Ash sputtered."I-i didn't want..."

"Yes you did, you went with it..."

Domino lounged on the desk a moment watching him struggle. She patted Ash's head like he was a pet. "I'm sure you're tired from all the work you've done today; winning your first round, then coming here and..." She made several gestures Ash found nauseating.

"Feels good."

"Y-you're crazy!" He shouted. Dom smiled even wider at that.

"Seriously stud, get used to it." She stepped onto plastic sheeting to the sides of the desk; Ash hadn't noticed it before.

"I think that's enough for today." The supposed reformed Rocket announced. Gingerly Ash struggled to stand. His legs were shaky and he almost fell over a couple of times. His whole body was in agony.

Ash Ketchum staggered around the room for his clothes, noticing that Domino had already redressed in her snappy business suit. He dressed himself quickly not wanting to spend one second longer of the psycho bitch studying him like a lab project.

Domino stepped into his personal space and showed him a piece of paper. "I'll get right on clearing your name with the chief investigator. It'll be difficult though, i could use daily, at least weekly support." Ash dreaded the saccharine smile on her face.

He looked at the paper; it had an address on it. "My apartment, be there on time, and we can... discuss the investigation." Ash took the paper knowing whatever this manipulative bitch had planned, there would be no discussion.

Domino went over this first session with Ash; his physical abilities were very impressive- he lacked experience but it was too soon to write off his technique or finesse- she was getting aroused again just thinking about him.

She put her hand on his chin and forced him to look in her eyes, loving the fear and despair, yet excitement she saw.

"See you tomorrow evening." She sang.

**END CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**NOTES**

As stated at the beginning this fic has been rewritten to be just beneath NC17- the full- more explicit version is on AFF in the Pokemon threesome section, this may or may not be continued on this site.

I think Domino should have Pokemon of her own- anyone got any suggestions? i.e Sentret, toxicroak, Lairon, etc.


	2. Learn something new everyday

**DOMINATION PART 2- LEARN SOMETHING NEW EVERYDAY**

**1st DECEMBER 2009**

**'This' means someone is thinking.**

**Horizontal line means a timeskip, may be a few minutes, may be a few hours...**

**-X- means a scene change, i.e. Domino's apartment -X- to Dawn's hotel room.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit- i am making no money from this.**

* * *

A grim Ash Ketchum glanced around at his friends... and at his Pokemon playing with his new baby sister Melody. He burned the happy image into his mind. It was for them that he was doing this.

"I'm off to do some training, don't wait up." He called out, then turned to leave the happy scene.

"Wait! What about Pikachu?" Dawn pointed to the electric mouse playing with Ash's toddler sister. Ash stammered a moment cursing his stupidity.

"I... i'm gonna use Pokemon from Professor Oak's laboratory... you know, called up from... the lab with the- transporter thing... whoa! Look at the time! Bye!" He took off before someone saw through his lame lie.

Dawn sweat dropped as she stared at the trainer racing off at Rapidash speeds._ 'What was that about?'_ She wondered.

* * *

Following the directions a computer map gave him to Domino's apartment building Ash felt sick- he tried to focus on getting through this 'meeting', or on the beautiful scenery possessed by the city that permanently hosted the Masters League._'Yeah, think about how clean the streets are, or the sculpted greek style columns of that building over there... don't think about what Mom, Pikachu or any of my friends would think if they knew where i was going.'_

"You have reached your destination." The chirpy computer voice of his Pokedex broke the trainer out of his shamed thoughts and told him his destination was right in front of him. Ash's eyes widened as he looked ahead and saw a large futuristic tower of shining steel and glass, balconies with lush ferns and other plants growing could be seen, on one balcony he saw a flash of golden hair for a second.

He swallowed remembering why he was here.

Shaking slightly, Ash took a deep breathe. Nervously stepping out of the elevator and onto Domino's floor the trainer froze as he ID'd Domino's apartment door number. He stood in the hallway motionless for a minute staring at the white door and the horrors that lay beyond it.

**SLAM!**

Ash yelped and spun around only to see a little old lady looking sheepishly around. "Sorry. The wind blew my door shut..." She cackled before shuffling off.

Steeling himself Ash stepped up to the door and knocked...

The door swung open, warm air expelled from the well heated apartment mingling with the cold night air. In the doorway stood the former Team Rocket elite wearing a shiny black overcoat, barefoot, her golden hair down, with a smile as happy as humanly possible gracing her pretty features.

"Good evening Ash. Glad you could drop by."

She ushered him into the surprisingly large apartment. He kept his head down in shame and fear, not looking around and stopping in front of a leather coach as Domino closed and locked the door behind them.

The lunatic owner of the fancy apartment broke the silence; "I assume you haven't told anyone about our relationship?"

Ash blinked._ 'Relationship?!? Is that what this psycho bitch thought this was?'_

"No! I want my family and friends kept out of this!" He yelled.

"Sure thing!"She replied in that annoying sugary voice. She unzipped then dropped the black coat she wore revealing herself to be completely naked underneath. Even though he'd seen it before Ash went red with embarrassment as he looked upon the beautiful blonde.

Ash shook his head trying to get traitorous thoughts out of his mind.

The wandering trainer stared intensely at his naked tormentor, raised his fists and adopted the intense pose he got when barking orders at Pokemon during battle- Domino thought he looked cute.

"This ends now! What you want is... sick! A- and wrong!" His frightened defiance thrilled the blonde as she studied her ranting visitor.

"I'm leaving! Now!" He yelled. Domino blocked the door, refusing to let Ash escape.

"Give me the key!" Ash demanded in a forceful voice. Domino just smiled even wider looking more excited by the second. Ash then realised threats might actually be foreplay to this woman. He reached for the keys around her neck when...

She grabbed his hand... next second Ash found himself flying through the air a moment before crashing to the ground in a bone shattering heap.

Domino looked down at Ash through predatory purple eyes.

"Did i forget to tell you i'm a black belt of Judo? We should talk about ourselves more often." She stated thoughtfully.

Domino was impressed when the victim of her _Ippon seoinage _throw dragged himself up to his feet amazingly quickly- even though Ash saw Pidgeys flying around his head and three blondes in front of him.

"I don't want to hurt you..." He threw a right cross at the middle Domino throwing all chivalry out the window. The crazy blonde ducked under the punch and sent a crushing elbow strike into Ash's solar plexus dropping the Sinnoh champ to his knees.

"That's sweet Ash." Dom smiled like he just said something romantic. Even her purple eyes twinkled.

Ash Ketchum never stays down though; he swept out with a kick hoping to knock Domino on her ass then overwhelm her with his superior strength; in amazing agility she leapt over the leg and performed a graceful flip in mid air. Ash is stunned for a moment- then really pissed off. He charged her like an angry bull. Again she flipped over him. As she landed she kicked Ash in the back of the knee, as he fell backwards Dom grabbed him in a _Hadaka-jime _hold. Ash struggled desperately trying to get out but the blonde had the leverage advantage and was amazingly strong.

"But i want to hurt you..." She whispered into his ear before he passed out.

* * *

Blackness.

That's all he knew, until a strong smell of oran berries invaded his senses. The smell exploded into pain in his nostrils as he was forced back into terrible consciousness. Looking around in a panic he realised to his horror he was naked except for his fingerless gloves, he was held restrained in a standing spread eagle position by black rubber handcuffs attached to chains securely bolted to the ceiling and floor.

"You know, i wanted this to be gentle and sweet- like yesterday except on a soft bed with pillows and no strap since you have experience now. But you come in with a bad attitude so now you're gonna get punished."

Ash gulped, trying to push down his fear and keep a quiver out of his voice.

"You're going to make false evidence and give it to your league boss?"

Overwhelmed by his cuteness Dom responded firmly.

"Shh! No! I want you in the league and fulfil your dreams and be happy."

Ash blinked and stared dumbly at the unpredictable blonde wondering fearfully what she had planned.

Dom gestured to a table with a row of strange objects on it. Ash looked over his shoulder to get a better look not understanding what they were. Domino knew what they were- she grew warmer as she went over each sick tool in her even more sick head.

"This is a small selection of my beginners toys- which do you think i should start with?" She looked at him like she was seriously asking him.

Ash just stared at her in his 'are you insane?' glare.

Annoyed, she spoke again. "Okay, i'll choose. You want the gag?" She asked showing him a large black rubber bit gag. "It'll give you something to bite down on."

Ash continued his questioning mental state glare.

"You're not... not talking to me just because i beat you up are you?" She asked.

Ash snapped. "Beat me up?!? I... MUMPF!"

"Okay! That's a yes on the gag then." Dom cut off his ranting by shoving the rubber gag into his mouth. Expertly she secured it by tying it up behind his spiky haired head.

Ash twisted in his restraints to see Domino pick a large wooden object off the table behind him. In Ash's naive mind he thought it was a cricket bat.

It wasn't.

Dom held the black leather paddle over one shoulder and stepped to Ash's side. After some affectionate stroking she stepped back behind him.

"This paddle is made from Tauros hide... after they've died from natural causes of course-the skin of a Tauros becomes stronger as they get older you know? I particularly like the sharp texture..."

After a minute or two Dom stopped the paddling to study the bound trainer. He hadn't broke yet-the former Rocket elite felt her breasts swell and perverse pleasure lower down at her evil thoughts; she didn't want him crying or begging too quickly...

"Given the pure, wholesome shonen type hero you are, i assume you've never done whip play?" She asked as she held up a flogger with long blue rubber strands.

"This, has eighteen inches of fall- some boring people might think it's not for rookies. But i think you can take it."

"It's strange how this particular instrument makes a slightly different sound each time it hits isn't it?" She asked dreamily as her rubber weapon had created a design of angry crimson lines across Ash's body with the cruel device.

The intricate pattern of the flogger worked well against Ash's skin colour Domino's 'inner artist' thought. With the fluid practiced strokes of someone who had done this many times before Domino had unleashed a slow pattern of punishment; striking her captive in such a way as to create a pattern on his chest and shoulders. The perverse artist had made sure to cover his entire chest to be certain that no part of the Sinnoh champion's body was spared her wrath.

When she was finally finished the rubber instrument had left severe welts and bruises on Ash's chest, he was sweating and trembling and his nipples were swollen and throbbing with pain.

As Ash writhed in pain, drool from his mouth dripping onto the red welts on his chest, his attacker picked another instrument from her selection. In so much pain was Ash that he didn't notice this. She turned and bounced back in front of Ash grabbing his chin and making him look at her, she showed him the next punishment item;

"A cane made from wood from Mikan Island in the Orange Archipelago, i'm told they make one of the finest canes in the world. Feel honoured?" Ash didn't respond simply gasped and grimaced in his chains. Dom tickled him under his chin feeling powerful and gratified at the pain and distress in Ash's dark eyes.

She stroked his back trembling with excitement at the trembles she felt in his muscled body. Ash was impressively built in the upper body and the cane met his back with a cringe inducing... **CRACK!**

Ash groaned around the gag in his mouth, drool seeping past the black rubber.

Dom stared at the red line that appeared on Ash's back, rubbing herself with the accomplishment. She then pulled the cane back for a second strike. **CRACK!**

As she slowly caned the restrained teenager she realised Ash hadn't screamed yet- only moaned and groaned- she was impressed by his threshold for pain so began hitting him harder. **CRACK!** The cane snapped in two! Domino held up the now broken cane with a baffled expression on her face.

"Either this is a cheap cane or i was a little rough..."

Ash's eyes widened as Domino bounced back and reappeared with a long, wicked looking riding crop.

"Now this is an example of a superior leather toy- made in Viridian city- did you know they have the widest selection of leather toys and sex toys in the world?"

Ash stared at the instrument in fear- he knew the crazy bitch was going to give no mercy when wielding that thing...

**CRACK!**The crop had a sting like a beedrill! With the first strike Ash screamed into his gag unable to hold back the pain... Domino's mouth gaped open in a 'O' - just hearing that yell almost made her orgasm!

**CRACK! CRACK!** She slowly lashed the already bruised Ash from left to right causing him to thrash in the chains.

Stopping a moment, Dom whispered something in Ash's ear- then backed off to continue the whipping.

Ash's eyes stung with tears as the crop punished him- this was the reaction Domino wanted from Ash- crying and screaming. With one hand on the crop and the other pleasuring herself she went even harder getting a satisfying scream each time.

"Ready to behave?" She finally asked seeing defeat in his dark eyes.

Ash nodded unable to speak through the gag in his mouth.

"Good boy." She cooed, she began stroking him affectionately in sharp contrast to the brutal beating she had just given the teenaged boy.

The crazy blonde bent down in front of him and undid the straps holding his feet.

She stood up and faced him. "Think you can stand?"

Without waiting for an answer she undid the leather cuffs securing his arms to the ceiling. He stumbled into Doms arms and she held him up continuing to rub and stroke his back in her usual affectionate manner.

She essentially dragged the pained, humiliated boy out of the room entering another room with a huge black and white coloured bed. Roughly she threw Ash down on the large soft bed.

"Aaagghh!" Ash screamed. His back felt like it was on fire, even on the soft silk sheets. Dom felt herself getting hotter again watching him writhe in agony beneath her.

**-X-**

In a fancy restaurant Professor Oak sat with his new wife Delia Oak eating their starter of their meal . "You know, your son has really come a long way from that kid in his pyjamas rushing in late to get his starter. Winning the Sinnoh league after defeating that despicable Paul... one of the best Pokemon battles i ever saw."

Delia looked up and smiled. "Yes. My Ash began his journey as a warm-hearted but... erm... stubborn and- new trainer and has risen to the top." Oak smiled at Delia's attempt to say a softer way of calling Ash stupid.

"I'm really very proud of everything he's accomplished." She said eyes gleaming.

**-X-**

Leaping onto the bed with her stunning agility, Domino positioned herself, then dropped to her knees straddling the pained teen clearly impatient. Keeping her violet gaze locked on Ash's (she looked quite beautiful in the evening light) she began violently thrusting back and forth on top.

After a minute of this the blonde twisted when seated; now facing away from Ash in the _reverse cowgirl position_. The still gagged trainer looked up at her only seeing her chest length golden hair flying as she thrust back and forth.

**-X-**

Back at the hotel the up and coming Pokemon coordinator Dawn dialled in a number on the vid phone, after a moment of ringing an image of a young man with black fluffy hair and a headband appeared.

"Hey Tracy." The green haired girl greeted the Pokemon watcher Professor Oak had chosen to look after his lab in Pallet town while watching the Masters league.

"Hey, Dawn..." he went slightly red as his eyes dipped to Dawns impressive cleavage (this surprised the coordinator as Dawn thought he 'played for the other team').

**-X-**

"...and that is how we do the _Lotus position_." Finishing her patronising instructions Domino laid on her back, crossed her powerful legs and brought them as far back as her considerable athletic ability allowed. Ash growled around the bit in his mouth as he began angrily thrusting back and forth as hard as could hoping to hurt this depraved bitch.

"Hey Tracy, i called up because i wanted to know what Pokemon Ash called up for training."

Tracy frowned a moment then replied.

"Dawn... Ash hasn't called up any Pokemon, not since exchanging Torterra for Noctowl before his first round battle."

"What?" She replied quietly.

**-X-**

They gasped in unison as the blonde bounced up and down in the _lap dance position._

"You know, his position is so tiring... it needs great stamina... good thing i have you right?" She whispered in Ash's ear with a mumbled insult/growl as response to her perverse compliment.

**-X-**

"Have you heard anything from Ash?" She asked bewildered. The Pokemon watcher shook his head.

"Oh. Okay, thanks..."

_'Did Ash lie about where he was going? Why would he do that?' _She shut the video phone off wondering what was going on...

**-X-**

Ash stood holding Dom in his lap- she continued to thrust up and down her golden hair flowing up and down with her movements. Sweat dripped from both bodies along with other fluids...

**-X-**

Max looked at his sister May (they were equal height now). "I can't wait to battle Ash he's come a long way as a trainer since we were travelling together. That's for sure!"

May agreed. It inspired her just to be a friend of someone with his heart, determination, courage...

**-X-**

Ash's hands probed from shapely hips to slightly muscled stomach to ass as he ploughed into the kneeling Domino from behind- on all fours Dom stared at the ceiling mouth wide as Ash violently fucked her on the apartment floor.

**-X-**

Dawn stood waiting impatiently for the phone on the other end to be picked up... an image of a tall, attractive orange haired girl appeared- she looked like she just got out the bath her now shoulder length hair was damp.

"Dawn?" She asked.

"Hey Misty. Do you know where Ash would go if he wasn't training?"

Misty stared right ahead at Dawn like she just sprouted another head. "Ash has a life outside of Pokemon training?" That didn't click with Ash...

**-X-**

Obediently following instructions from the energetic blonde Ash knelt on the soft carpet and violently hammered Domino with the... _butterfly position_as she called it, the result was the blonde instructor gasping and moaning (in pain Ash darkly hoped) disturbingly loud.

**-X-**

"Misty this is serious! What if Team Rocket got him? What if Ash is in trouble? We need to find him! What does Ash do outside of training?"

Misty stared levelly at the rapidly freaking out Dawn.

"Listen, i've known Ash since he was a rookie trainer who knew nothing about Pokemon, he's come a long way since then, but Pokemon is his life, he doesn't do anything except train and learn about Pokemon. But Jessie, James and Meowth went straight years ago and Team Rocket fell apart when Giovanni was arrested last year, so i'm sure Ash is fine."

**-X-**

The _missionary position_- a little dull for the Black Tulip's taste but Ash was wearing down...

Finally after being ridden and fucked multiple times in several positions they finished- Ash lay limp on the sweat soaked bed on the verge of breaking down and crying... or maybe having a heart attack. It was hard to tell.

Domino nudged him and smiled at him wiping away his tears. "That was quite the productive meeting don't you think?" Ash blinked wondering what the hell she was talking about.

The supposedly reformed Team Rocket member pulled out a standard pokeball. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_ Ash blearily wondered.

A flash of white light and a Poochyena appeared. This snapped Ash back into focus a bit more. _'Did she have Pokemon when we met the first time?'_

"Healing bell, Poochyena." The Bite Pokemon began to glow white, waves of energy emanated from its small, furry body. Ash gasped and felt a bizarre warm sensation as the energy flowed through him, when it stopped he looked down and saw the bruises and welts on his body were gone- he still ached quite badly though. _'Bitch probably told her Pokemon to heal my wounds but not alleviate any pain.'_

She returned the Dark type Pokemon to its ball and sauntered over to the healed Ash.

She handed him his clothes. "Do you want to take a shower?" She asked casually.

* * *

Ash stumbled back to the hotel he was staying at- the healing bell had taken care of the physical damage but his body hurt like hell- all he wanted was to go to bed and sleep a few hours. Or days.

He opened the door to his room...

"Where have you been?!?" Two attractive teenage girls asked him with looks of anger and concern (mostly anger)...

**END OF CHAPTER 2.**

**

* * *

**

**NOTES**

Ash has a baby sister in this; Pikachu spends his time not training playing with her, this explains why he isn't suspicious of ash's behaviour.

Ash, Misty and Dawn are 18, Domino in 22 years old.

Dawn and Misty are going to have a larger role in later chapters, May might, or might not- i consider her a less interesting Misty clone.

In this fic, a Pokedex has SatNAV (that works).


	3. Observers

**DOMINATION PART 3- OBSERVERS**

**FRIDAY 18th DECEMBER 2009**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**This is the heavily edited version of a story i posted on AFF, the full version is there, only NC17 rated scenes have been affected, everything else is unchanged. **

**Misty and Dawn get in on the action- the sex scenes (plural) start (although edited) at the hospital after the Pokemon battle. **

**_'This'_ means someone is thinking.**

**Horizontal line means a timeskip, may be a few minutes, may be a few hours...**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit-i am making no money from this.**

**Warnings:**

**M/F, Mind control, F/F, angst...**

* * *

The sun shone in the cloudless sky,

The crowd held their breath as they waited for the Pokemon trainers first move...

Ash Ketchum- Sinnoh league champion and Pokemon trainer extraordinaire, hurled a red and white Pokeball through the arena air, he had lost the coin toss so had to send in a Pokemon first;

"Floatzel go!" A weasel-like Pokemon with what almost looked like a life jacket on appeared from a flash of white light and made a fighting gesture at the trainer opposite, showing his willingness to battle.

Paul Jincheol did his trademark 'hnh' and hurled his own Pokeball- revealing another Pokeball- re-identified a split second later as an Electrode, the spherical electric type grinned savagely at its type disadvantaged opponent.

Expecting Paul to have the ball Pokemon strike the stadium with massive electric attacks, Ash quickly decided Floatzel needed to use its superior speed. "Buizel, confuse him with your agility!"

"Electrode! Self destruct, now!" Like it was choreographed the whole stadium gasped in horror. Floatzel froze as the ball Pokemon glowed white for a split second... then exploded like a bomb covering a large chunk of the battle field in the near suicidal move. Caught by the blast only a few meters away the Sea Weasel Pokemon had no chance, when the smoke cleared Floatzel lay on the shattered floor covered with a few shards of rubble and clearly unconscious. A second later at the epicenter the Electrode was revealed also knocked unconscious by its explosive- and self sacrificing move.

The whole arena was silent for a moment horrified at the carnage down below.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. This round is a draw." The referee broke the silence.

Up in the stands...

"That bastard! He made his Pokemon self destruct without even trying a standard move?" A stunning, tall redhead in athletic but casual clothing yelled. Misty Waterflower was truly disgusted at a supposed fellow trainers casual disregard for his Pokemon.

"Yeah! There was no need for that..." Dawn Aurore sitting next to her clutching her Piplup chokingly tight replied.

"He did have the type advantage... my guess is he wanted to get in Ash's head with this stunt." Brock sagely responded as Dawn's tiny Penguin Pokemon desperately wriggled out of its trainers crushing grip.

"Yeah well it worked Ash isn't going to be happy about this..." Misty spat.

Glaring levelly at their opponents, both trainers picked a Pokeball. They threw the devices at the field simultaneously unleashing their occupants at the same time.

Continuing his attempts at head games, Paul sent out a Pokemon Ash wasn't expecting; a Sableye. Against Ash's recently evolved Crawdaunt.

"A Sableye? It's a dark/ghost type and has no type weakness but it doesn't really fit with Paul's one shot, one KO approach to battle." Misty commented.

"True, but maybe he's trying to turn this fight into a battle of attrition." Brock supplied, his attention was slightly distracted by Dawn frantically apologising to Piplup for almost crushing it yet again.

Paul struck first, his Sableye unleashing a Shadow punch that struck Crawdaunt head on.

**-X-**

In the crowds Misty responded. "Why'd he use shadow punch? It's accurate but doesn't cause a lot of damage- it would make sense to use it against a fast mover like Pikachu, but against a relatively slow mover like Crawdaunt?" The Cerulean gym leader finished her diatribe impressing Dawn and co with her keen knowledge.

"Wow Misty! I thought you only had expert knowledge on water types!" Misty smiled at the compliment (and secretly wondered how much sugar Dawn absorbed a day).

**-X-**

Back in the battle Crawdaunt unleashed a Bubblebeam attack that the swift Dark/Ghost type easily dodged. Sableye retaliated with a Shadowclaw that shredded a boulder behind where the Water/Dark type crab used to be. Ash ordered the Rogue Pokemon to dodge using a rolling move originally designed for contests. The gem-eyed Pokemon gritted its bizarre teeth at the missed hit.

The Darkness Pokemon attacked with Shadow sneak, using the bizarre Ghost type move to launch itself at the enemy from behind. Again the Crawdaunt dodged. Paul despised Ash's unpredictability; other trainers wouldn't focus on increasing a Pokemon like Crawdaunts speed and evasiveness.

"Keep attacking! It can't keep dodging forever!"

Due to its mass and ungainly shape Crawdaunt slowed- enough to be clipped by a nightshade attack, in desperation Ash called for a Dark pulse, it did its job causing the Sableye to grimace enough to fire a Shadow ball at its own feet further knocking the Darkness Pokemon into the air.

Paul growled as his Sableye was knocked flying by a Bubblebeam.

Sableye retaliated with a barrage of Shadow balls, none of them hit their mark as Crawdaunt either dodged them or shot them out of the air with Bubblebeam. This made Paul even more angry.

The crowd gasped as the very last of the dark orbs hit Ash in the sternum sending him flying into the reinforced concrete stadium wall. Seeing this greatly improved Paul's bad mood. Misty and co gasped in horror and began potting Paul's death if Ash was seriously injured.

The ref spoke up. "Ash Ketchum, can you continue?"

Ash struggled to his feet, retook the trainers position on the grid. Struggling to remain upright he gasped out a response. "I'm fine... carry on the match..."

The crowd cheered at Ash's fortitude. Brock and the others fretted knowing Ash couldn't be fine after taking a hit like that...

The floor beneath Crawdaunt gave way causing the Rogue Pokemon to fall into a newly formed pothole, Sableye seized the opportunity and blasted the trapped Crawdaunt head on with Shadow ball, the dark sphere hit so hard it knocked Crawdaunt out of the hole before it exploded in the Water types face.

"Crawdaunt! Use the Hydro pump combination move we went through yesterday!" Ash yelled to his airborne Pokemon while clutching his abdomen. Twisting in midair Crawdaunt unleashed a Hydropump at the ground in the direction he was flying across the towards the watching Sableye- who dodged and hurled yet another Shadow ball at its foe. Crawdaunt used his Hydropump like a jet to dodge the attack and vanished into the steam and dust kicked up.

"Sableye!..." Paul was about to bark more orders when a huge wave emerged from the smoke. _'That's Surf.' _Paul realised. "Sableye! Shadow ball the top of the wave!" The gem- eyed Pokemon obeyed-and hit nothing but air. Before realising his mistake, Sableye was blasted head on by a massive Hydropump that sent it spinning out of control into a boulder knocking it out cold. _'He used the surf as a distraction!'_ Paul fumed in his head.

"Sableye is unable to battle! Crawdaunt and Ash Ketchum win the round!" The crowd went wild with cheers. Ash grinned, then coughed roughly into his hand.

Paul seemed annoyed but not concerned. He threw his third and final Pokeball, the light faded to reveal... a Raichu.

Ash was clearly surprised by this. "A Raichu? Doesn't seem to fit with your strategy of bigger and badder is better." Ash yelled over to Paul.

"I traded one of my weaker Pokemon for a Pikachu that i immediately evolved to a Raichu- something your weak sentimentality would not allow you to do."

In the stands Ash's friends knew what Paul was still trying to do; provoke him into doing something stupid- or "Vintage Ash" as Misty would say. Fortunately Paul's opponent knew better; "Crawdaunt protect!" A sickly coloured bubble of energy wrapped itself around Crawdaunt. Ash just knew what Paul was going to do next.

"Let's see how strong that protect is! Thunder, Raichu!"

_'Yep, just what i expected.'_

A blinding wave of lightning- like a storm on the ground surged at Crawdaunt. It impacted the forcefield the Rogue Pokemon had put up resulting in an awesome clash of energies. When the lightning dissipated Crawdaunt lay in a smouldering crater, singed and clearly out cold.

"Damn i...aghhhh!" Ash cursed in pain seeing his Pokemon fried even through its awesome defence.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle! Raichu is the winner of this round!"

**-X-**

"Whoa, that thunder attack broke through a protect? I didn't think that was even possible!" Dawn cried out.

"It's not supposed to be, that Raichu is a real monster." Came a slightly disturbed reply from Brock.

**-X-**

"Okay... kaf... it's up to you buddy..." Ash turned to his oldest friend and starter Pokemon, the electric mouse made the V for victory sign before bouncing off to fight the monster Raichu.

_'I knew he'd send that Pikachu out.'_ Paul smirked in his head.

The ref went through the introductions; "Pikachu vs Raichu. May the third and final match- begin."

"Iron tail, Raichu!" The Veilstone trainer ordered. Pikachu, the smaller and quicker Pokemon dodger the steel type move as it shattered the floor- the impact was so strong it shook the field almost knocking Pikachu off its feet. Having suffered worse shock waves from Earthquake and Magnitude attacks Pikachu powered through proceeding to run rings around the annoyed Raichu.

_'Damn it. I thought the shockwaves caused by Raichu's maxed out Iron tail would knock that yellow rat off its feet...'_

"Show surprise number one, Pikachu!" Ash called.

Pikachu suddenly emitted a blinding light- like a high intensity strobe. Caught completely off guard Raichu and its heartless trainer were blinded by the move.

**-X-**

"Pikachu knows Flash? I thought it was impossible for Pikachu to learn that move." Misty commented. _'But then, he's no ordinary Pikachu...'_

**-X-**

While Raichu was stumbling around blind, Pikachu blasted the larger Pokemon with a Thunderbolt.

"Raichu! Use your own Flash, then fill the arena with thunder!"

Pikachu covered its eyes to block the Flash then dodged the thunder by grounding itself using its tail. At this point Raichu's vision had returned enough to see roughly where its quarry was; a blur. With amazing speed it charged at Pikachu and hit him with a Focus punch.

"Thunderbolt! Now!" The crowd gasped as Pikachu sailed through the air only to be hit by a bolt of lightning that held the electric mouse suspended in the air for a moment. The yellow Pokemon crashed to the ground when the electric attack ceased.

Silence had taken the arena- no one spoke or moved.

"Pikachu is una..."

The crowd erupted in cheer and even the stoic Paul was taken aback as Pikachu, bruised and charred stood back up.

Raichu sent another stream of lightning at Pikachu, it missed and struck a rock that exploded into dust. _'What's that rock made of to explode like that... that's it!' _A plan formed in Ash's pained mind. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt the arena around Raichu!" The electric mouse obeyed and hurled lightning in a perimeter around its confused opponent. Clouds of swirling dust surrounded Raichu cutting off his vision.

"Raichu! Thunder! All directions!" Waves of lightning ripped out of the shrouded Raichu, exploding yet more rocks and shrouding, the entire battle field obscuring the battlers from view much to the displeasure of the crowd. A strange and frighteningly familiar sound emitted from the rock turned mist.

A gap was blown in the smoke as the crowd saw Raichu flying backwards struck dead on by Pikachu's Volt tackle.

"Wow! Pikachu's really figured out how to activate Volt tackle fast!" Dawn cheered. Her companions agreed- there was virtually no warning when Pikachu struck with the reckless move- like he built up the speed and electrical power for the move in a split second- just as he and Ash had practiced. As Raichu flew backwards through the air Pikachu lashed out with an Iron tail shocking Ash's observing friends- they never knew him to be so aggressive. Paul's Raichu blocked it with an Iron tail of its own.

_'Didn't think Volt tackle would be super effective against an electric type anyway.' _Ash mused, his eyes flickering to the blood he had coughed into his hand a minute ago.

After 'clashing swords' for a moment (the two Pokemon glaring into each others eyes fire flashing between them), Pikachu leapt back then charged again with Quick attack that did little against the larger Pokemon than knock the wind out of it. It recovered fast though and sent Pikachu flying with another Focus punch.

"Raichu! Finish this with Volt tackle!" Raichu built up speed, charged up electricity and entered the Volt tackle state.

"Pikachu, Flash."

Blinded by the second strobe-like attack Raichu dropped out of Volt tackle.

"Pikachu! Thunder!" A massive blast of golden electricity struck the sprawled Raichu on the ground, flowed through him, then disappeared as soon as had been unleashed. Raichu stood stock still for a moment then collapsed.

Paul glared at the fallen Raichu as though the power of his stare could rejuvenate the electrocuted Pokemon. It didn't.

"Raichu is unable to battle, the winner of the round and the match is Pikachu and Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd went wild with an applause that shook the stadium. Paul was fuming- looking positively murderous for a moment. Brock and the gang were overjoyed doing various celebrations.

Paul recalled his last Pokemon in disgust, turned, then marched out of the arena. _'I didn't expect him to shake my hand and smile about it.'_Ash mused. He keeled over as he was suddenly struck by a wave of dizziness inducing pain. _'So much for shaking it off...'_ He thought as he blacked out...

* * *

"Thanks to Healing bell Ash's injuries are no longer life threatening but he'll have to go to a standard hospital for observation and recovery." The league doctor informed the group. Ash's friends had come down to check on Ash's condition- and to congratulate him on "once again stomping the bastard Paul" as Misty put it.

"Can we go with him to the hospital?" Dawn asked. As the doctor was about to speak Ash cut him off. "I'll be fine, Ritchie's match is on in a minute, he'll be crushed if you miss it."

"Hmm, he would be- he's become ridiculously sensitive and fragile since that girl dumped him..." Brock piped in. Ritchie hadn't been the same since his heart had been broken a couple of weeks ago- and by broken everyone saw it as the Ash clone having his heart torn out, stomped on then hacked into bits while it was still beating...

"Fine! But we'll be at that hospital checking up on you as soon as Ritchie's match is over!" Misty and Dawn replied simultaneously to their mutual embarrassment as everyone chuckled at them.

* * *

Hours later... for the hundredth time Misty and Dawn cursed that Ritchie's match had gone into overtime- it was as though Ritchie and his opponent were actually trying to drag the match out. The overlong match, and some traffic problems involving a hover bike caused the gang to show up at the hospital too late to be let in. Brock had to go back to the hotel since earlier he had been roped into babysitting duties leaving the girls to plot on how to get to Ash.

Eventually they decided to sneak in through a window. After checking the coast was clear and grimacing at the unmistakable, aseptic smell all hospitals seem to have Dawn asked, "So... where is Ash's room?" After pausing a second Misty responded. "This hospital is huge- we should split up, we can cover more ground that way."

The girls nodded, then went their own ways each hoping to be the first to find their fallen friend.

After sneaking down several strangely deserted corridors and finding a number of sleeping patients Dawn got lucky; she looked through a window and saw Ash Ketchum in a bed, he was awake- staring up at the ceiling and fidgeting in annoyance.

_'Oh good he's okay, and i bet he'd like some company.'_

Just as Dawn was about to turn the handle and enter the room she heard the sound of approaching footsteps- the coordinator panicked. _'Someone might be checking in on Ash.'_ Looking around in panic for a moment she saw the room right next to Ash was empty. She opened it and hid in the dark room hoping she wouldn't be caught.

The machines beeped as Ash lay in his bed- he had been told to rest but he couldn't sleep- while it wasn't the first time, it was always a huge occasion beating the dastardly Veilstone City native. _'No one deserves to have every square centimetre of their ass kicked more than Paul.'_ As if cued to his positive mood the door to his room slid open.

Expecting a doctor Ash's jaw dropped and he froze in horror as standing there with her arms folded behind her back was Domino... in a very inappropriate nurses uniform; a stereotypical white dress that looked a size or two too small for the woman wearing it, the dress was unbuttoned giving Ash a clear view of her perfectly rounded breasts and the white silk bra that held them up, the bottom of the dress rode high giving anyone standing behind her a nose bleed inducing view. She wore white silk stockings and a garter, and shoes that- actually seemed practical for a nurse- not high heels as one would expect given that the woman looked like adult cosplay. Domino's shoulder length blonde hair was in an up style with the weird hat nurses wore.

"You like it?" She adjusted her low cut uniform as though posing.

"What are you doing here?" Ash demanded.

**SNAP!**

After jumping in fright Ash noticed the intruder was wearing rubber gloves- that made Ash even more disturbed than before. Happy at Ash's nervous jump Domino put on a coy look and sashayed over to the bed. "You look like you had a rough day..."

The fake nurse pulled the sheets from around Ash's chest, pulling them down past his waist to his knees. She slapped Ash's hands when he tried to get the covers back.

"I saw your match earlier today. I'm impressed you kept going after taking such a nasty knock..."

She unbuttoned and opened the pyjama top Ash was wearing revealing a bandaged abdomen.

Domino admired the bandages wrapped around Ash's chest- she considered ripping the bandages off to examine the scars underneath. Her better sense got the better of her (for once) and she left him alone.

Ash gulped as she gently traced her fingers across the white wrappings. _'Is she admiring them? Maybe she's turned on by injuries.'_ Ash thought. Her fingers moved down across Ash's stomach to his waistband. Knowing it was a bad move to resist (especially in this condition) he let her pull his clothes down...

**-X-**

Dawn stumbled around the room a moment feeling sick with nerves. _'What am i doing here? I don't break the law! Even small ones like...'_ Her panicked rant in her head was cut off when she heard strange sounds coming from the next room. She put her ear to the wall and realised ash and someone else were talking.

Looking up she saw a ventilation duct. She couldn't contain her curiosity, she stepped onto a table and looked through the grate...

Dawn blue eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she saw Ash Ketchum with an unfamiliar blonde nurse... on top of him. After a second of frozen staring, Dawn realised to her horror that Ash and this nurse were having sex. She stood there stunned by the energetic coupling between the two.

Dawn couldn't see the nurses face but imagined lust and joy were on the strangers face- that was when rational thought set in. _'Who is this bitch? Does she think she's going to get away with...' _Those thoughts vanished when she saw Ash pull the woman's low-cut uniform down to her waist exposing her back of slightly tanned flesh and a large white silk silk bra holding impressively large, perfectly formed breasts. Not knowing what she was doing Dawn watched as though mesmerised as her friends hands ran down the nurses bare back.

**-X-**

Domino gently (for her) started bouncing on the wounded Pokemon trainer who responded by excitedly running his hands across her thighs relishing in the blonde's amazing form. Rather than lie there Ash drove into her as she came back down on each stroke causing the energetic blonde to grit her teeth and grin at the powerful sensations.

Domino noted the strange, conflicted look on ash's face as he gazed up at the half naked body above him- hatred and lust conflicted with each other. She bent over going in for a kiss, joyfully attacking his mouth, she sent her tongue past Ash's lips exploring her mouth and wrestling with Ash's eager tongue.

Dom pulled away, Ash's hands went to her sides of their own accord and began rubbing her smooth, toned flesh.

Ignoring his injuries, Ash sat up following her, smiling Domino reengaged the kiss while her hands fondled Ash's face.

As Ash abandoned inhibitions the blonde pushed him back down, she noted the look in Ash's eyes as she reached behind herself to remove her bra. Never breaking eye contact she threw the white silk off onto a nearby table

Her newly freed breasts jiggled and Dom drew her hands up her body showing off her voluptuous physique, particularly how much softness, flexibility and bounce her cleavage had...

**-X-**

For a moment Dawn was so shocked, she could only stare open mouthed at the scene in the next room.

However as Dawn saw the nurses impressive breasts her thoughts grew dark. She angrily viewed her new arch enemy unleash her spectacular breasts as she bounced up and down on the teenaged male who stared stunned (mesmerised even) up at her.

Dawn's slender hands unconsciously went to her own breasts, rubbing and squeezing them through her top. Her thoughts changed to those of jealousy- she wished she was the one in that room tending to Ash...

In her darkened empty room Dawn Aurore's hands slipped under her top rubbing her flat stomach in circles, the blue haired girl began breathing heavier as she watched Ash tug on the inappropriate nurses outfit. Dawn unbuttoned her top revealing a C-cup sized cotton black bra as Ash revealed the nurses very shapely ass and well muscled thighs. As she rubbed her breasts with increasing intensity Dawn weirdly thought that the woman she was spying on looked kinda like one of those female wrestlers who also doubled as playboy models.

The hospital bed squeaked as the bouncing became more violent as Domino placed both gloved palms on Ash's gauze wrapped chest as the teen she rode gripped her full ass tight squeezing and moulding her extremely well developed butt.

Dawn gasped as she heard the sounds the two were making- earlier it was just hisses and grunts- now it was almost pained cries. God it made her hot.

Dawn's mouth made a 'O' as she gently and carefully moved her fingers about- she had never done this before and explored herself, wincing and gasping when she hit certain spots. After figuring out which parts gave good feelings and which hurt and still watching through the grate she started a rhythm.

The young woman's body temperature began spiralling through the roof, her body responding to every move, every touch the pair next door made.

**-X-**

Domino looked down at her victim/ boyfriend depending on whose perspective you looked at it from. The freedom to do whatever she wanted- whenever she wanted to this young man brought glee to the fake nurse. She wasn't about to let this one go any time soon...

Something in the corner of her eye caught Dom's attention, in a silvery metallic reflection she saw a pair of blueish green eyes watching them enraptured. _'We have a spectator. Well i don't like to disappoint the viewing public...' _She looked back to Ash with a look of evil glee/ joy, her exhibitionist fantasies aroused at being watched.

**-X-**

Dawn pulled open her shirt in irritation, sending both hands to between her legs she panted as her slender fingers explored her body deeper. Unknown to the coordinator her own movements were in sync with the blonde woman's increasingly violent bouncing on top of Ash. She hissed through gritted teeth completely unaware she had been detected.

**-X-**

Ash's hands went to Dom's incredible breasts, stroking and rubbing them, even after all that had happened to him over the last two weeks Ash gulped, amazed at their bounce and softness. Dom's hands held his- to someone who doesn't know better the scene could be considered affectionate. Ash's better sense was gone. The rest of the world around him had dropped away, only the amazing/sickening, beautiful/horrifying woman on top of him and the powerful sensations flowing through his body mattered- Ash gasped for breathe as he was roughly pushed back against his hospital pillow.

Ash sped up- the speed and power surprised even the blonde. Faster and faster Ash thrust up into the false nurse, each thrust sent shockwaves through Domino's athletic body causing the blonde to almost thrash as she rode the teenager.

Domino arched back so far Dawn finally got a good look at her face- it got her hot (and annoyed her) that the blonde was very beautiful. Dom's hands arched back also and she gripped the bedsheets in her hands bunching them up. Her tied up blonde hair nearly touched the sheets.

**-X-**

For some reason finally seeing the nurses face caused Dawn to pick up the intensity of pleasuring herself. Dawn's face took on an expression of pain- the Twinleaf town coordinator gasped and panted as she drove her body towards an orgasm, her inexperienced yet nimble digits steadily increasing the wonderful new sensations.

She skimmed her underwear down her legs to the floor her attention focused on next door.

**-X-**

The perverse blonde sprang back upright, violet eyes closed, mouth open, Ash greeted her by roughly grabbing her breasts again.

Held in place by Ash... mauling her breasts Dom's hips rotated in her dominant position in an impressively fluid clockwise motion. She repeated this several times both clockwise and counter clockwise gaining Ash's attention even as he treated her breasts quite roughly.

Dom and Ash were now face to face, touching noses, Violet eyes to dark ones, Dom had both hands on either side of his head and smiled hungrily at the patient she was riding- their riding motion had changed from up and down to back and forth. Dom leaned further forward past his head and whispered something in Ash's ear but Dawn was too far away (and not in the right mind) to hear it. While there Ash sniffed the blonde's hair and thought her shampoo... perfume was... intoxicating?

She kissed him again, because of her position Dawn could see it this time, she wanted her to see it.

**-X-**

The display she saw made Dawn angry and sick... and really hot. Waves of shudder inducing pleasure ran through the blue haired girl each time she would... she didn't know what she was doing. Her vision blurred and she saw stars as she felt herself going over the edge...

Eventually she orgasmed, she froze in horror- which quickly turned to something else as she realised what she had been doing. She stood on the table frozen for a moment with her shirt open, bra gone, and underwear around her ankles.

She pulled her clothes back together as best she could and stepped down in shame.

She turned around and froze in terror- her screams were held back by beams of crimson energy that flowed into her body, invaded her mind and took full control...

"Ha-ha-haun!" A freakish looking, grinning Ghost type laughed as it trapped Dawn Aurore in its specialised _Hypnosis_ attack.

**-X-**

Tired and unaware of what was happening in the next room Ash lay exhausted- his arms were laid out at the sides unmoving now, Domino was still on top back in the up and down movement looking down at him in a dreamy fashion. She turned away for a second and Ash was about to follow her gaze when the blonde took out a blindfold (possibly from a dress pocket) and wrapped it around Ash's head cutting off his sight and leaving him in total darkness.

Domino shushed him and stroked him until he calmed down. Ash gulped and took deep steadying breaths, wondering what she was going to do to him next. He flinched as strong hands took his wrists tightly. The injured trainer felt his hands being placed above his head and idenified cold metal objects being attached to both wrists. _'She's handcuffing me to the headboard...' _Ash gulped and trembled, with his hands restrained and his clothes and bedcovers pulled down to his knees he was completely exposed and helpless...

"Be back in a minute sweety..."

Domino swung herself off Ash- he felt her weight leave the bed, heard her shoes across the hard tile floor, heard the door slide open as she left the room. Ash considered calling to her but thought against it- he couldn't risk someone in the hospital hearing him. And he wasn't going to beg for that crazy witch.

He lay there biting his lip, tense and nervous about what was to come. He actually got hard again waiting.

After a seeming eternity of fear (probably a very scary minute or two in real life) Ash heard the door slide open. He hoped it was Domino- he immediately hit himself mentally in disgust at that thought.

"Told you i'd be back..." The familiar voice called. Ash actually pulsed with pleasure at hearing it.

He shivered and gasped when warm, slender fingers touched him in a gentle caress. "Did you miss me?" The hands went lower down. "Did you miss... this?" The hand grabbed him in a tight- not quite painful grip. Despite his wounds Ash thrust up off the bed towards the hand...

He heard a sound that while he couldn't quite describe, knew was the sound of clothes falling to the floor.

Suddenly the bed lurched and Ash knew Dom had stepped on to the bed. With no hesitation a weight came down upon Ash Ketchum's hips...

* * *

Domino exhausted herself first- even with the blindfold Ash saw stars as he cried out into the darkness. He relaxed back down into his hospital bed.

"Bravo, a wonderful performance. 3 stars!" Ash froze with horror, the voice came from across the room, not on top of him... "Would have been higher but i sense your scene was a little mechanical..."

"W- what's going on?!" Ash stammered, panic rising.

"Take off his blindfold." The unmistakable voice of the Black tulip commanded. The black cloth was removed and Ash blinked a couple of times to clear his vision, then could only stare horrified at that above him; Dawn Aurore, the coordinator, and close friend, naked, covered in... stuff, staring down at him with a glassy expression in her usually vibrant blue eyes.

"Dawn?!? W- what are you...?!?"

"Oh, one of my Pokemon caught her next door watching us. Don't worry though, he nailed her with a very specialised hypnosis, she won't remember anything that happened tonight." Ash looked over to Domino and saw she was pointing a Pokedex at them with the camera lens uncovered- even in his state he knew the sick bitch had filmed the two of them together.

"Y- you filmed this?" He shouted. Domino made shushing noises. "This is a hospital. You don't want to wake the patients. Or to have other guests, right?"

Ash lay there looking back and forth between the smiling blonde and the brainwashed coordinator disgusted at Domino's latest atrocity, by what she, and he had done to a close friend of his. He tugged on his handcuffs, possibly to get his hands free to silence a scream of disgrace and humiliation. Or maybe just to strangle the bitch smiling at him. Domino saw this and, concerned came over to the struggling teenager.

"You... you can't do this... not to my friends!" Ash grew enraged, the thought of this deranged bitch using his friends like sex toys enraged him. He couldn't take it.

"Relax, she won't remember any of this, and i don't mind sharing you with other girls, it's not like she's better than me... right?" She asked pointedly.

Ash glared at her angrily for a moment, then took a deep breathe to issue a tirade insulting the blonde and maybe saying that the brainwashed Dawn in fact was better than her, before he could though Domino jabbed Ash in the arm with a syringe. The anaesthetic within knocked the trainer out instantly- probably a good thing as Ash was probably going to severely hurt himself if he kept struggling like that.

Domino turned as she heard the characteristic sound of her Haunter ghosting through a solid object. "Ha- haunter!" The weird floating Pokemon spoke. Domino didn't fully understand Pokemon language but got the sense that her Ghost type Pokemon had something to show her. A hand not connected to a body opened the room door revealing a tall redhead dressed in athletic, yet casual gear.

"Misty Waterflower, two beautiful gifts in one day? You shouldn't have." She gushed giving the floating Pokemon an affectionate tickle under the... chin? She looked back at the blue/ green haired coordinator. _'I should have known she didn't come alone.' _

"Come in." She beckoned to the brainwashed gym leader. The redhead stepped up to right in front of Domino and the former Team Rocket member noted she was very lovely and slightly taller than she was. She even smelled nice.

"Anyone else come with her?" She asked the Haunter. The Pokemon shook its body left then right- its approximation of a shake of the head.

Domino looked back at Misty, waved her hand in front of her. "She's open to suggestion?" She asked her Pokemon. The Gas Pokemon nodded. Domino gave a smug smile almost as menacing as the one the ghost Pokemon permanently had. Dom leaned over to Misty's ear and whispered instructions to the redhead.

She took Misty's hand and led her to the bed with the drugged Ash Ketchum in it.

She looked at Ash a moment and regretted him not being awake to see this; gently she ran her tongue up Misty's neck, she raised a gloved hand to the redheads face admiring her lovely features.

Dom kissed Misty's face and jaw while slowly moving her hands down from her cheek to her chest. She stopped when the hands got beneath her impressive cleavage, she ran her hands in circles around the sports bra holding the flesh back. The hypnotic suggestion Domino had given Misty told her to not resist or really think about what was happening, she sat on the bed letting Dom touch her, reacting to every touch on her body.

The hands slid up to Misty's neck, in a seamless movement they grabbed on to the sides of her face and pulled her in for a kiss the brainwashed woman couldn't resist. Dom sent her tongue past Misty's lips exploring her mouth and attempting to gently wrestle with Misty's unresponsive tongue.

She broke contact and repeated the action several times showing a gentleness she never showed with the unfortunate Ash Ketchum.

Continuing the teasing with her mouth Domino gently slid Misty's bra straps off her shoulders and down exposing her large teardrop shaped breasts to the warm hospital air. Her still gloved right hand took hold and squeezed one mound tighter than the first time.

Dom pushed Misty back onto the bed so she lay across Ash, she removed Misty's thigh length shorts. Dom took a moment to admire Misty's smooth, long, athletic legs before removing her what was left of her own clothing from her body.

"Touch me." She ordered the brainwashed gym leader. Misty did so, somewhat clumsily grabbing Dom's slightly larger breasts. After some unintelligent groping from the youngest Waterflower Domino's gloved hand (with much more grace and skill) examined Misty's long, toned leg, taking time to caress muscle and tickle joints, her mouth- higher up- meanwhile licked and kissed Misty's thigh, vacant light green eyes continued to watch this unable to do anything.

Dom stepped onto the bed kneeling on Ash's legs in front of the brainwashed Misty lying on the out cold Pokemon trainers waist. She caressed her full thighs and ass in an alluring fashion as though trying to seduce the helpless redhead, only Domino's Haunter which was used to it's mistresses' eccentric behaviour saw this, sweat dropping at the lunacy.

Domino straddled Misty, at her orders Misty's strong hands reached out and explored Domino's ass, feeling it up and rubbing it in circles, Dom helped her in this and took the redheads hands in her own.

Finally (unable to wait any longer) Domino tugged Misty's underwear off nodding in approval as she saw the redhead was physically prepared.

Grabbing the water specialist in a hug, she nuzzled the redhead and tongued her, the blondes probing tongue explored Misty's chin, lips and mouth, becoming more kisses. In response, one of Misty's hands stroked Domino's back and ass while the other stroked her stomach and cleavage, Dom smiled down at the 'Cerulean sister' amused at how her going slow was getting to her...

Even under mind control Misty showed some initiative, she adjusted her position above the blonde and took one of Domino's large breasts as far into her mouth as would fit.

Reacting to what the hypnotised redhead was doing, the blonde controller looked away from Misty and grinned at Ash for a moment. She was disappointed- saddened even, he wasn't awake to see this. _'Something to think about in the future.' _She decided at some point in the future she would make Ash Ketchum the voyeur in some action involving her and a partner...

**END CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**NOTES**

Under species:

Haunter is known as a Gas Pokemon.

Electrode is the Ball Pokemon.

Crawdaunt is the Rogue Pokemon.

Sableye is the Darkness Pokemon.

Piplup is the Penguin Pokemon.

Dawn was never given a last name in canon, in this fic she has Aurore- which is french for Dawn.

Jincheol- it is what Paul is called in Korean, it makes his surname in this fic- not a lot of thought put into it but i hate when people come up with pedestrian names like Williams or Maple.

The hover bike is a reference to Wes/Leo- the playable character of Pokemon Colosseum who rides around on a high-tech, yet home made looking hovering motorcycle. The universe i'm creating here is a mix of the anime, the games and maybe some manga- also it never made sense to me that on the anime background characters cruised around in real life cars and motorcycles yet the losers of Team Rocket kept pulling robots and jetpacks out of nowhere.

**CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS**

Misty- Standing 5'9 (taller than Domino), slender, large breasts, orange hair down to shoulders, light green eyes, black spandex shorts, white shirt, white coat like in heartgold and soul silver.

Dawn- Standing 5,3 (shorter than Domino), blueish green hair down to small of back, blue eyes, skirt, button up white shirt (trendy clothes), boots.


	4. The list

**DOMINATION PART 4 THE LIST **

**1st FEBRUARY 2010**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**This is a femdom (woman dominates male) fic. Enjoy.**

**'This' means someone is thinking.**

**Horizontal line means a timeskip, may be a few minutes, may be a few hours...**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit-i am making no money from this.**

* * *

**THE LIST...**

An attractive young blonde woman sat at a desk flanked by shelves of books in her apartment, a song with the emotional tunes of a slow guitar played in the background.

The interior design of the apartment inspired images of tranquility, comfort yet functionality- very unlike its unstable occupant who currently wore a large white robe and inappropriately cute fuzzy pink slippers. She tapped her chin with a pencil as she thought of what to do next...

What things to do to Ash Ketchum...

After returning to her apartment and transforming back from 'Nurse Domino' to 'league representative Domino' and having a good night's sleep she woke up the next morning refreshed, energised, her mind filled with many twisted ideas.

'_I have to come up with more... precise plans for the future... like... carefully constructed outlines so me and Ash can get the most out of this...'_ The woman thought as she sipped light wine fermented and produced by the Violet city case family vineyard.

* * *

After half an hour at her desk she had compiled a list, she was now in the process of analysing her ideas and choosing her next move by considering the fruits of her labours- things she _had_ to do with Ash, things she _wanted_ to do and things she _might_ do with the doomed Pallet town trainer;

**Humiliation**- _'Need more of this... maybe i should have him lick my feet or something... i need to put more thought into this.'_ She thought as she read the dictionary definition of the subject from a large blue _Ever Grande Publishing company_ dictionary she had pulled from the shelf surrounding the desk:

_Erotic humiliation is the consensual use of psychological humiliation in a sexual context, whereby one person gains arousal or erotic excitement from the powerful emotions of being humiliated and demeaned, or of humiliating another; often (but not always) in conjunction with sexual stimulation of one or both partners in the activity. The humiliation need not be sexual in itself, as with many other sexual activities it is the feelings derived from it which are sought, regardless of the nature of the actual activity. It can be verbal or physical, and can be relatively private or public. Often it can become ritualized, and unlike some sexual variations it can also be easily carried out over a long distance or online. The distinction between humiliation and dominance in an activity such as erotic spanking is that the sought-after effect is primarily the humiliation; the activity is just a means to that end._

_Whilst mild or moderate humiliation is not an uncommon part of BDSM or other sexual roleplay, humiliation play can be taken to a point where it becomes emotionally or psychologically distressing to one or the other partner, especially if it is public humiliation. Erotic humiliation can become extreme enough to be considered a form of edgeplay, that some consider may best be approached with advance negotiation and use of a safeword. This is a highly subjective issue, and depends greatly on context._

**Sex in multiple positions:** _'Done that on our second day... but there are always more positions...' _She smiled as she scribbled notes next to the idea in her unusual and elegant handwriting.

**Sex on furniture**- _'We had sex on a desk on our first day, that still leaves chairs, tables, crates, against walls, on floors...'_ Her mind continued the depraved list until a microwave beeping brought her out of it. _'Oh right the pizza...'_

She collected her steaming hot microwave pizza, took a deep sniff of the fast food, then hopped back to her list. Sitting back down at her desk she took a big bite of content out of the cheese and anchovy pizza.

**BDSM-** _'Bondage, Discipline Sadism, Masochism. Four words i love. Tying them up, spanking and whipping- and that's just to start with... we'll definitely do more of that...'_

**Dom**- _'Pretty much the same as above. I am Ash's dom...unless i want to loan him out to someone...'_

**More mind control sex-** _'Definitely! Especially with that cute coordinator and that hot redhead still under my Haunter's spell!'_ Domino had quite the impure dreams about Ash's female friends the night before.

**Voyeur**- _'Done that with that lovely coordinator friend of Ash's... her memories of that night have been erased so maybe we can set something up again...'_ She opened a folder she had been putting together since her first time with Ash- it had several pictures of Ash, Dawn and Misty- both clothed and in... various states of undress and compromising positions. _'Yes, definitely set something up with you two again...'_ She gently rubbed her fingers over pictures of Misty and Dawn naked during their mind controlled ordeal the night before.

**Threesomes/moresomes- group sex**- _'Is Ash ready for this yet?'_ She took an extra deep bite of her snack as she thought hard on the question.

The song with the slow guitar tune came to an end. After a moment of silence a new, more aggressive song started up.

**Sex toys; bondage outfits, devices, etc**- A stunning image flashed into Domino's mind; Ash Ketchum; naked except for a full body rubber harness, a bit gag with full head harness, black mittens preventing him from using his hands, handcuffs just beneath the gloves stopping him from moving his arms. High heeled boots (to resemble horses hooves) forcing him onto unsteady tiptoes. A shiny rubber sheath covered his manhhod connected to a no doubt painful black strap. A invasive, brightly coloured tail stuck out from the teenagers backside. Finally, a thick, gem studded collar around his neck connected to a chain his master held._ 'Also definitely. Can't have just vanilla sex- it's boring!'_

**Sex in public**- 'Hmm, have to say no to that...' She thought sadly.

_'Unless we were wearing disguises!'_ Domino's violet eyes lit up and she clapped her hands at her own brilliance.

**Roleplay**- _'Should be good for a laugh or two. Maybe i could have Ash dress up as a rent-boy or a maid- pretty sure it wouldn't be the first time he crossdressed.'_

**Rough sex**- _'Ash is tough, he can take a slap or two... or a couple of debilitating judo moves and wrestling joint locks...'_ She giggled as she remembered her masochistic ex- boyfriend Julian, now incarcerated after the authorities took the Team Rocket organisation down.

**Outdoor sex**- _'It'll have to be somewhere like the roof where no one can see us... but- no risk. What's the point of that?'_

Domino had stopped her analysis of the list to gain new ideas- she was now skimming a prized gift of hers; an antique book about medieval tortures given to her as a Christmas present from Giovanni. She was at the section where it listed the basic torture groups (hot, cold, sharp, blunt, loud, sensory deprivation) the book was like a muse to her- causing a flood of sensual and violent ideas to travel from her mind to the paper, her smile widening with each word she put down.

**Homosexuality**- She thought back to her exploitation of the brainwashed Misty. _'I have no problem with it, or letting Ash watch... but would Ash do it with other guys? There are a lot of attractive males around... it's too soon to bring it up.'_ Domino placed the question in a mental folder and filed it away for later.

**Medical doctor fetish (the medical scene)-** _'Didn't Team Rocket have a guy who worked at the Jubilife city hospital? I wonder if he could set me up with equipment? I have a uniform so i could use... surgical instruments, anaesthesia, devices for rectal exams (like those thermometer things they don't use anymore) or a prostatic massage, maybe a catheter, some enemas (or some equivalent), and more hardcore stuff like menstrual cups, orthopedic casts and braces...'_Domino knew of these things because she had once dated a guy whose weird tastes included abasiophilia (1).

**Dental fetish**- Dom skimmed this section of the list noting the need for dental braces, retainers, clamps, headgear and medical gags.

**Butt stuff- anal sex/anal insertion- **Therapeutic prostate massage (prostatic massage, prostate milking). Domino giggled at this item on the list even though it was a valid alternative medical practise. One that she didn't believe Ash really needed. _'I don't think Ash has a problem with sexual energy, stamina or testosterone... maybe some with mental clarity...'_

More obvious and crude ideas for the human anus were listed and Domino considered them, although with less amusement than the massage...

**Sex with Pokemon**- _'My Pokemon are open minded... and i can think of limitless possibilities of things like vine whip and thundershock... and what kind of watersports could moves like surf and whirlpool do?'_ Her thoughts turned even more perverse than usual.

A thought occurred to her, which she scribbled down; _'Do i have enough toys and equipment here? I might want to buy more outfits (Ash is going to need some) and toys- handcuffs, paddles, etc.'_

She had hit a brick wall and could think of no more things to add to her list... for the moment.

In frustration she spun around in her chair, a bright piece of paper stuck to a wall caught her eye. It stated; 'remember to modify film' in cheerful pink block capitals. Dom slapped her head as she remembered she hadn't altered the camera footage she had taken of Dawn riding Ash the previous night (she was planning on adding a soundtrack, doing cut ins, zoom ins, like a real porno movie). On a whim she got up from her desk, went over to a shelf of music CD's and looked through her selection to see if anything was appropriate (or inappropriate as the case may be) for a homemade porno video.

Great jazz of Agate village. Viridian city's greatest hits. Orange island club mix 7. The single of "_Everything changes_". She stopped her search, frowning in confusion.

_'Rumba of love? Who gave me this?!?'_

**END OF... THE LIST**

* * *

**NOTES**

(1) Abasiophilia- is a psychosexual attraction to people with impaired mobility, especially those who use orthopaedic appliances such as leg braces, orthopedic casts, spinal braces or wheelchairs. The term abasiophilia was first used by John Money of the Johns Hopkins University in a paper on paraphilias in 1990.

(2) While i am very happy with chapter 3 (observers), i thought that the story was in danger of veering away from its stated purpose; a threesome with domination and humiliation within. To address this what was originally chapter 4 has become chapter 5, the new chapter 4 should be the most twisted and explicit installment yet- so much so that it might not be possible to edit it to the point where it can show up on . The list is based on an outline i wrote for Domination a while back which had a brief outline of 11 chapters for the story.

(3) The universe i am creating in this fic is a mix of the anime and the computer games- there are multiple references to both worlds in this story. Anyone catch any in this chapter?


	5. Back to basics

**DOMINATION PART 5- BACK TO BASICS **

**1st MARCH 2010**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**This is a femdom (woman dominates male) fic. Enjoy.**

**'_This_' means someone is thinking.**

**Italics alone means the name of something, i.e. _pokedex, hover bike_. An exception is the brief flashback scenes to Domino's earlier life near the end of the chapter. **

**Horizontal line means a timeskip, may be a few minutes, may be a few hours...**

**-X- means a scene change, i.e. We start with Ash in the street, then we go to Domino in her apartment- a scene change from a street to an apartment.**

**This fic is supposed to be a "Can you top this?" affair- each chapter better (more twisted) than the last.**

**This chapter is broken into 2 parts; the humiliation and the threesome- the sex (edited) comes AFTER Domino makes Ash dance (heh) to her tune. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit-i am making no money from this.**

* * *

Ash Ketchum, roaming Pokemon trainer, Sinnoh league champion and fan favourite competitor of the Master's league strode ahead, his dark eyes reflecting his intense anger. He had just been released from the _Queen Aqua hospital _and had one thing on his mind; doing something very wrong to the blonde psycho mega witch known as Domino.

Not wrong as in sexual or kinky in any way, but wrong as in "go to jail and spend the rest of your days watching over your back especially in the shower" wrong.

It wasn't very well thought out.

**-X-**

Blonde psycho mega witch in question was returning to her apartment, it was her day off from the Masters league office today so she had gone to a... certain shop that sells to 'certain clients'. She had purchased several items she had sought for a while then headed back to her apartment happily soaking in the warm sunny day.

As she unlocked and opened her apartment door she felt the proverbial wave of killer intent and turned to see Ash Ketchum on the equally proverbial warpath.

Ash steeled himself as he charged almost Tauros-like at his prey. _'This can only end one way.'_ He assured himself.

* * *

_'This is not the way it was supposed to end.' _Ash cursed as he lay face first on the apartment floor in a painful and quite humiliating jointlock.

"I thought we were making progress." The tone was that of an annoyed parent chiding an unruly child. Ash growled a rather unchivalrous thing towards the blonde straddling him.

"You." Tapping Ash on the head hard. "Take a time out." The mocking blonde pulled out a _cell phone/pokedex _while holding Ash down with her foot in true anime comical style. She tapped a few buttons. Ash's blood froze as he heard the one voice in all the world he couldn't deal with- his mothers.

"Y- you wouldn't..." Ash thrashed under Dom's foot in a rising panic.

_'She would. In her mind the use of blackmail is simply an extreme aspect of erotic humiliation. Which in turn is just an extreme aspect of a relationship...'_ An unknown individual hiding in darkness was observing the scene.

Dom gave a portable head set to the terrified Ash to speak to Delia Ketchum. "Errr... hi... mom.. i- i- just wanted to know how you were doing...."

While Ash squirmed Dom pulled out another pokedex. After tapping a few buttons she showed Ash something unclear- on closer examination it was video footage showing a clearly recognisable Ash Ketchum involved in depraved activities with noted coordinator Dawn Aurore. A bar appeared beneath it asking "**SEND?**" in flashing letters. Ash knew what the sick bitch was going to do- email the video from the hospital to Delia Ketchum.

Ash shook his head frantically as he tried to end an agonisingly awkward conversation with Delia Ketchum.

"I'm afraid i'm in a bit of a rush, dear. We'll talk later, okay?" Clearly distracted, Delia spoke to her son. Ash was relieved to hear that. After a bit more frantic improv Ash managed to end the cringe inducing phone call.

"You're a bright boy, i don't suppose i need to tell you what happens if you don't behave."

Ash nodded in defeat.

Dom took her foot off him and gestured for him to stand.

"Good, take your clothes off, we might as well celebrate you getting out of the hospital so quickly, tough guy."

Ash complied and began hastily removing his clothing.

"No!" Dom shouted causing Ash to jump in fright.

"Stand up and do it s-low-ly." She instructed drawing out the last word.

Following her orders Ash slowly (and extremely awkwardly) undressed, extremely self conscious of the blonde eyeing him like he was a piece of meat.

"So Ash." Looking up and down admiringly at the naked teenager- she noticed with some interest that he wasn't covering anything up anymore, instead he was focusing all his energy into staring at her with enough killing intent to drop most sane people.

"We're gonna play a game... the key to this game is you doing exactly what i tell you, won't that be fun?"

Ash simply continued to glare.

"Oh! And of course the penalty for losing the game or refusing to play..." She pulled out her Pokedex. "I tell your mom about you and Dawn... and maybe you and me-" "There is no you and me you crazy bitch!" Ash yelled and instantly regretted it when his tormentor waved the dreaded pokedex in warning.

He couldn't stand giving in to this bitch's demands but the stakes were just too high.

"O-okay! Let's play! I want to play your game!" He stammered terrified of what would happen if that video footage got out.

"Let's start with something simple... make like a growlithe!"

Ash blinked in confusion. "Make like a..." "Growlithe! You know get on all fours and bark! Have a go."

"Rrrr!" _'I can't believe she's making me do this!'_

Angrily Ash got down on all fours and stared at the carpet as he spoke; "Growlithe! Growl!"

"Aww! So cute." Domino tickled him under his chin like a real puppy Pokemon much to Ash's humiliation.

"Now do a garchomp!" "Ga- wha?" Ash stammered. "what? i think they're cute."

"..." Ash just continued to stare wordlessly at the weird woman.

* * *

"Very good, Ash." Dom patted Ash on the head in reward to his obedience, he had so far done every humiliating, ridiculous thing she asked of him.

Domino removed her shoes and sat on her coach leaning back to get comfortable. She tapped her foot on the ground. "Attend to my feet."

"How?"

"Hmmm, a foot massage would be nice to start with..."

Ash gently put his hands on the eccentric blondes Domino's left foot and froze not knowing what to do. Dom looked down at him a little annoyed.

"Come on, aren't these the best feet you've ever seen?"

"... i guess."

His lackluster answer earned him a slap. **SMACK!**

"Come onnnn." **SMACK! **"Really." **SMACK!** "look at these things..." **SMACK!** "Perfect shape and size, great arches, soles..." **SMACK!** "I bet if these were tits you wouldn't be able to stop talking about them right? Their shape, their size, how they bounce..."

After more berating Ash got to work on Domino's feet; rubbing, stroking, experimentally pressing. It had an effect as the blonde moaned in contentment and writhed in pleasure on her coach as Ash did a surprisingly good job working her feet.

"Okay, that's enough of that."

Ash stopped and backed away from her. Dom growled and tossed a shoe at him in annoyance. "I meant enough with the foot rub. Lick and kiss my feet now. Extra points for sucking- in the good way of course."

Ash felt slightly sick at the thought of kissing this psycho's feet but knew it was unwise to give the unhinged blonde a reason to get angry and (with more jabbing) got to work kissing, licking, nibbling- and even sucking on the domineering blondes feet.

* * *

"Okay, now i want you to-" Ash really didn't like the wider than usual smile on the blondes face. "Dance."

Ash frowned. "I'm not that good at dancing, i went to this festival with Misty once and i..." "I think you're thinking about the wrong type of dancing..."

She strode over to a pile of recording DVD's, she picked out one, shoved it into the _DVD player/recorder _and selected a title. Ash gaped as the huge _plasma screen TV _showed an exotic dancer- a stripper slowly twirling around a lap-dancing pole slowly shedding her clothes. Ash's jaw dropped and he nearly fainted as it sunk in about what Domino wanted.

"No, no,no, no, no, no, no, no!" Domino looked at him with the most evil smile yet. "No!" He pointed at her for emphasis. The evil blonde produced the pokedex with the dreaded hospital sex tape on it.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." She pointed at the trembling Pokemon trainer for emphasis. "Yes!"

* * *

Ash had gotten dressed again- mostly; he wore his jeans, t-shirt, fingerless gloves, and trainers- no jacket. This was so Domino could watch Ash strip slowly and provocatively as part of the show. He stood next to a large gold coloured pole playing with his hands.

_'You'll pay for this i swear!' _He vowed in his mind.

Sitting comfortably Dom switched on some cheesy techno music. "Well, come on, your audience is waiting!"

That bubbly, yet commanding voice grated on Ash's nerves. But he had no choice here, and he knew it was hopeless to plead or try to reason with her.

Ash stood trembling with fear and anger (mostly fear).

Since he was a beginner, Domino wasn't expecting spectacular gymnastics, or her much loved climbs, spins and body inversions. _'But maybe he'll surprise me?'_

**

* * *

**

**One unbelievably awkward display of male exotic dancing later...**

Energetic applause broke out from the audience of one."Bravo, very impressive!" Domino was honestly very impressed with how well Ash did. It helped that Domino simply liked to admire the male form- and Ash Ketchum's was near perfect in Domino's lovely violet eyes.

The humiliated trainer took this as his cue to stop, standing there, completely naked, holding onto the dancing pole Dom had got from... Arceus knew where, he closed his eyes and tried not to break into tears in front of this depraved bitch.

"Next, on this special occasion of ours i want you to list all the things you like about me." Ash froze. Then gulped. _'I'm dead.'_

Domino continued seeming oblivious. "To help i'm gonna give you a massage while you make your list. So, relax, take slow, deep breathes in and out and let these hands of mine do their job." She got off the coach and sat behind Ash placing her hands on the desperately thinking teenagers shoulders.

"Well?" She asked with an edge.

_'Think of something, think of anything!'_ "Err... you're beautiful." _'Good, she can't question that.'_

"How so?" She asked.

_'Dammit.' _"Er... you have very unique eyes, very... full of emotion?"

He winced as he finished his description sounding like a question, he half expected the crazy woman to toss him across the room.

"Why thank you sweety." She pushed a pressure point on Ash's lower back assisting in giving the teen a wave of relief. "What else?"

"You've got good bone structure..." Dom raised an eyebrow at this. "Of your face..." He stammered, knowing he sounded like a complete idiot. "Y- you know, a pretty shaped head- a-and face..."

Dom giggled, amused at the ridiculous rambling compliments.

Ash moved on to something less idiotic; "You're very athletic." Ash did actually like physically active girls. "Very... strong." The pleasure inducing massage stopped him from wincing at the memory of being easily slapped around during their second meeting.

"Stop wriggling about, i'm trying to be all gentle and loving and all that here."

"You should listen to her... how long was- Julian? In the hospital after he stood you up on that date?"

The voice rang loud, startling Ash into nearly headbutting his _masseuse_.

In their tangled position Ash and Domino turned/twisted to see a bizarre looking, yet attractive young woman wearing a white silk dress over tight spandex trousers. The stranger had short brownish-red hair styled in a weird fin, bang, whatever. Menacing red eyes studied them as she moved further from an open closet. Horrified Ash realised that this intruder had probably been hiding in the closet and therefore had seen everything.

The mysterious stranger stood there silently for a second...

"Let me guess, your latest 'special friend?' I saw your dance by the way." She sighed pointing at Ash who burnt bright red with humiliation and embarrassment.

_'Someone kill me now..'_

He blinked his disgrace away as he realised he knew this new arrival; _'She's not wearing that goofy outfit but it's definitely Mars from Team Galactic!'_

Dramatically, he pointed at her briefly forgetting he was stark naked. "You're Mars from Team Ga-aaacccckk!" He was cut off by Domino grabbing him from behind with a cringe- inducing wrestling hold and driving him to the floor hard.

While strangling Ash into submission Dom looked at the intruding Mars, clearly annoyed at her intrusion. "It wasn't just that date..."

"Yes, but did you really have to be so violent with him?"

"He recovered didn't he?" Dom shot back dropping the near limp, barely conscious Ash Ketchum to the floor as she got angrier (she always brought this out of her).

"He lost about 70% of the conal usage in his left eye." Ash winced at that from his position eating the floor wondering if he could make a break for it.

The red head shook her head dismissively. "Aren't you going to introduce your sister to the stud you've got 'under your spell?'" She added quotation marks to the last part.

"Sister?!?" Ash spluttered. _'What are the odds that these two would be sisters and in opposing criminal organisations?'_

"Half sister 'Mars', don't make it any worse than it already is." The blonde groaned and added quotation marks as she said 'Mars'.

_'So Mars isn't her real name then?' _Ash mused.

Mars looked around the cozy, well furnished studio apartment. "Okay 'Domino..." More quotation marks. "This is a nice place you've got..."

Ash cut them off. "Huh? So your names aren't Domino and Mars?"

The red haired girl looked at him like he was crazy.

Dom stepped up to Ash and put a rag over his mouth. "Okay sweety, we girls need some alone time." Ash thrashed as the strange smelling rag covered his mouth and nose- darkness soon overtook him as he passed out.

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" The blonde asked exasperated as she lowered the chloroformed trainer to the floor.

* * *

"Ahh!" Ash woke up with a start. He looked around in a panic and immediately regretted it as his head pounded and his vision spun in a horrid, blurry kaleidoscope.

"Here you go, some Mint berry (1) to clear your head."

Ash gagged as a cloth covered in a strong scent was essentially crammed up his nose. Sure to the voices claim his headache soon cleared and his world stopped spinning.

He tested his limbs attempting to move."Mmm... w- what the..?!" He found to his horror he had been tied up- hogtied more accurately- a series of black nylon ropes criss crossed his body securing his arms behind his back, tying his elbows to his chest, connected his ankles and knees- making it impossible to do more than squirm helplessly on the carpeted floor. He looked around and saw that he was still in Domino's apartment and gulped when he looked up and saw a naked blonde and strangely dressed redhead standing above him.

"I don't know what you see in this guy... he doesn't seem very bright, he's got a big mouth, funny looking too..."

Domino shrugged. "Mm, but look at the body; not too tall, not short, has muscles in all the right places, a very well toned ass..."

Ash went red with embarrassment as Domino continued talking about him as though he was simply her property. "I'm right here! Don't mmphh!"

"Don't interrupt!" As Ash shouted at them, Mars shoved a booted foot into the humiliated trainers mouth.

"Ahem, a very impressive male organ..."

Mars bent over to look and nodded in approval. "Yes... 8 inches even when..." She was cut off by Ash choking on the boot in his mouth.

"You should see it with blood flowing through it... er, Mars, i think he's choking on your footwear..."

"Hm? Oh right." In no rush she casually removed her white boot from Ash's mouth.

"I hope your boots were clean." Dom quipped as Ash gasped and swallowed with his now footwear free mouth even as the two women continued to objectify him.

"Alright sis, if you would take your position by my... our boyfriend, we will begin."

Ash's eyes widened in horror as it finally sank in that he was tied up helpless, naked and alone with two clearly very sick and depraved people...

Mars removed her boots and pulled her tight spandex trousers down her long legs- she kept her weird top with its skirt like bottom on though.

"You're not still self conscious about your tiny breasts?" Dom asked amused.

"They're a perfectly normal and healthy size!" Mars snapped.

"Of course they are." Dom replied squashing Ash against her D cup sized breasts in front of the seething Mars. The blonde wondered if the hidden cameras she had installed in her apartment fully captured the look of annoyance on her sisters face, she wanted every every aspect and second of this on film- Mars and Domino had shared a male before but the more private redhead had always forbidden her exhibitionist sibling from taking pictures.

_'What she doesn't know won't hurt her...' _

* * *

**A long time later... **(when Ash had stormed into Dom's apartment building it was noon, darkening skies suggesting nightfall could now be seen through the window).

The sick siblings had gone at Ash brutally for what seemed like an eternity-stopping only once to give the trainer a glass of water when it looked like he was about to lose consciousness.

The two perverse females had; humiliated him completely, blackmailed him into submission, toyed with his body as he lay tied up helplessly and even recorded the whole the whole sick assault to watch and relive over and over again (Mars had pulled out a custom built silver and red Pokedex to record her blonde siblings... interactions with Ash).

Worse, unknown to _'Mars the wannabe filmaker_' three other cameras operated; one black and white, one a movie standard visual recording device, set up by Dom without her sisters knowledge.

By the end of his ordeal tears had ran down the hard as nails trainers face as he silently begged for mercy.

The evil sisters stepped away arm in arm observing the possibly traumatised, barely conscious Ash Ketchum; his body was covered in sweat, saliva and... other fluids, bruises were forming on parts of his body surrounding his bindings where the desperate trainer had tried to escape his restraints and succeeded only in mildly hurting himself.

"He's a real mess..." One of the women spoke- Ash couldn't tell which one, he was too out of it.

"Want to take a shower?" The other voice asked.

Before he passed out Ash vaguely felt the ropes tightly binding his arms and legs being removed.

"So what did you think of him?" Domino asked her partner in crime.

"He needs more time to develop... after all, even we didn't become like this overnight..."

"Hmm..." _'What natural talent and obedience. Sis has done well with this one...' _Mars smiled as she nibbled on her thumb in amused contemplation.

The woman known by many names; Domino, the Black Tulip, Agent 009 did something she rarely did; she zoned out and remembered bits of the past;

_Growing up with a disapproving priest for a father..._

_Rebelling, first by looking up 'forbidden' internet sites..._

_Later exploring sexuality with little or no restraint..._

_Eventually joining criminal organisations; Domino joined Team Rocket after being hand picked by Giovanni himself, Mars joined Team Galactic..._

* * *

Ash awoke with a start and found himself somewhere warm and wet and...

"We're taking a shower." His vision unblurred showing him Domino standing under a running shower head covering her naked body with soap and suds.

Ash looked around and realised he was being held up under a second shower head by Mars who reached around from behind to rub soap over his chest. She held up the larger male with disturbing ease.

Ash stared wide eyed, bit didn't move taken aback by this whole situation. "Big shower, right?" Mars spoke into his ear.

Neither Mars nor Ash were aware that a tiny spy camera had been moved to document this whole scene...

**END PART 5- BACK TO BASICS**

**

* * *

**

**NOTES**

Before you point out that Domino (from Team Rocket) and Mars (from Team Galactic) don't look anything alike remember that Misty looks nothing like her three sisters (how many different eye and hair colours are there between four supposed siblings?)

Keep in mind that i did give warnings that this chapter might not even make it to FFN due to extreme editing it would need.

(1) Mint Berry- In generation 2 Pokemon games Mint berries cure sleep (as in your Pokemon being put to sleep).


	6. Wet and Wild

**DOMINATION PART 6- WET AND WILD **

**Thursday 9th September 2010**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**The sixth chapter of Domination! Apologies for the long length between updates.**

**This is a femdom (woman dominates male) fic. Enjoy.**

**'_This_' means someone is thinking.**

**Italics alone means the name of something, i.e. ****_pokedex, hover bike_****. **

**Horizontal ruler (line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, may be a few minutes, may be a few hours...**

**-X- means a scene change, i.e. We start with Ash in the street, then we go to Domino in her apartment- a scene change from a street to an apartment.**

**This fic is supposed to be a "Can you top this?" affair- each chapter better (more twisted) than the last.**

**This chapter contains scenes of shower sex, male/female/female threesomes and lesbian incest. Also there is actual plot development in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit-i am making no money from this.**

* * *

Ash Ketchum; roaming Pokemon trainer, Sinnoh champion- only two amongst many accolades- found himself in a position most males would consider extremely appealing; he was in a shower with two hot, naked sisters; one a voluptuous blond, the other a tall, slender redhead, yet all Ash felt at the moment was...

Domino and Mars both slapped him before he could actually define how he felt.

_'Time to get to work i guess.'_

Slightly dazed, Ash took a large pink sponge (the owner of the apartment seemed to have a dozen sponges all of different colours) covered in soapy suds and gingerly pressed it against the back of the blond woman standing before him. Behind him, Domino's recently revealed sibling wasn't so cautious; Mars (with a flannel cloth) roughly scrubbed Ash's back in an expanding spiral with her right hand while reaching around and twisting and pulling on the male trainers nipples with her dominant right hand.

"We're in a shower for a reason... get to work." The redhead whispered in Ash's ear.

Dom giggled and turned around to face her prey/boyfriend.

_'This is gonna be so much fun.' _

Playfully she sponged Ash's chest with her left hand while reaching down below with her other. She found the male weak spot, first squeezing then pulling cruelly, causing great pain to Ash.

Still maintaining her death grip Domino turned and reached for a bottle of her favorite shampoo _Ilex Forest delight_, she rubbed her ass back against Ash, teasing him. while seeking out the bottle, Mars joined in and added her slender right hand to that of her blond sibling.

"Aaahh!"

Ash cried out as two females went to work on him, stretching his tolerances to the limit. Ash didn't know what the hell the two were doing to him until Mars stopped without warning to slap the Ketchum boy's firm ass. That he did understand.

"Gah!" Ash was extremely worried by Mars' newly returned interest in his backside...

While Mars held Ash's attention by going to town on his rear, Dom carefully poured small amounts of shampoo into her hair- she rubbed it in looking increasingly ecstatic as the liquid soaked into her golden locks.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, soaking in the sensations.

"Ohh, ooo, sss,yeah! Yess! Mmmm. AHHH!"

Mars stopped lightly punishing Ash's rear and joined him in staring at the girl who sounded like she was having an orgasm from her hair product.

The weird blond stopped and saw the pair staring dumbly at her, she actually looked kind of embarrassed.

"Ah-heh-heh-heh-heh. Ahem. This is really good shampoo."

They continued to stare at her.

Dom shook her head defying the stares.

"Moving on!"

She pulled Ash to her chest so abruptly the teen yelped in shock. She positioned the shampoo bottle above his head and crudely dumped the contents onto Ash's head. She rubbed it into his scalp with both hands quite roughly as it required considerable force to get through his tangled hair. Mars wasn't bothered since she used her own shampoo recently and didn't want it washed out.

"Do you do anything with your hair?" Dom tutted like an annoyed matron as she painfully raked Ash's head.

"I wash it, what else do you want? Agh!" He growled as Dom dug so deep into his scalp Ash thought she might be trying to get to his brains.

"We're going to pretend we didn't hear that, right?"

She looked to Mars who was now nibbling on Ash's shoulder.

"Right." The redhead shoved her fingers into Ash's ears and twisted harshly.

**-X-**

Misty Waterflower; Cerulean City Gym Leader, Water Pokemon expert- only two amongst many accolades- faced an extraordinary challenge- one lesser trainers would have abandoned long ago. The accomplished young woman however strove forwards... though she had yet to get working results in getting her seemingly useless Psyduck to battle effectively. For years now Misty had tried seemingly in vain to make something of the brainless, unreliable Pokemon.

Her latest approach looked promising as Psyduck was currently generating a psychic shield without the nuisance of someone having to bitchslap him around for ten minutes and work up a headache.

_'Have i finally done it?'_

That was the last coherent thought in Misty's head before the psychic shield exploded sending a wave of unstable psychokinetic energy towards her.

The psychic blast ripped through Misty's mind sending the orange haired girl to her knees in agony as neurons in her head misfired.

Sensations and images overwhelmed her; she was slightly cold, but something warm was touching her. She was- she was in a dark room, and there was a blond woman- or girl- she didn't look much older than Misty- she had never seen before and- she was- naked? She was naked and intimately engaged with the blond female; the stranger's warm, strong hands roamed Misty's body, and her lips and tongue, and she could remember- it felt so good... but there was something wrong, something very wrong...

Before she could bring anything else into focus, it vanished; the pain vanished, but the disturbing images she had seen remained. Leaving Misty Waterflower wondering; _'Why the hell do i not remember making out with a stranger i have never met... who happens to be a hot blond... and a... girl?' _

She banged her knuckles against her skull as though her fists could force the images of unexplained sapphic lovemaking from her mind.

_'Oh please let this be a dream i had, brought on by hanging around efeminate guys and gender confused people.' _

**-X-**

Dom lowered herself to her knees and began rubbing her soapy sponge over Ash's stomach and... lower Ash shuddered and hissed as almost scalding hot water was pressed against his testicles- it got worse when Dom used the sponge to squeeze and rub his balls painfully.

Shocked, Ash reacted without thinking, pushing against Domino's touches, responding as though enjoying the pain. The redhead watching was actually surprised at the seemingly masochistic response and took action;

"Help her out, massage her scalp to rub in her shampoo." She spoke into his recently cleaned out ear.

Mars crouched behind Ash, she licked her lips hungrily looking at Ash's ass.

_'Later..' _

She could be patient. She tore her gaze off the buns of steel and began soaping his thighs and legs.

Extremely good with her hands Dom continued to clean/pleasure/torment Ash Ketchum. She would touch Ash gently in one place, then press hard or take hold with her patented Deathgrip going from feather light touch to painful force with no warning. In a random pattern she would do this- playing Ash's body like an obscene keyboard.

From the look in Ash's eyes she knew he was about to lose it. Dom put a finger on a... very specific vein on Ash's body that held his approaching orgasm at bay.

Mars took hold of Ash's wrists and harshly pulled his arms behind his back. Dom sprang back to her feet and stepped back, still in full control of the frightened teenager using only her hands. She reached back for something. Ash assumed the worst, expecting a freakish BDSM toy or something...

Instead Dom handed Ash an plain, simple, run of the mill bar of soap.

"Attend to my front, while i attend to yours."

Ash glanced around in panic. He knew she wouldn't... give him what he wanted until... she got what she wanted. He nodded and moved to obey- crudely sponging and rubbing Dom's chest and stomach while she- oddly more gently attended to his chest and stomach. Ash winced in pain as hot water dripped onto 'sensitive spots'.

"Don't be so crude." Domino criticised his cleaning technique. Ash adjusted himself.

Ash placed his hands on her well endowed chest, he rubbed one of her large breasts with his sponge, and the other using a bar of soap in his bare hand by Domino's instruction. As he rubbed both breasts he found himself mesmerised by how soft they were and how they moulded themselves to his touch, reacting to him. Dom saw his staring, her breasts were a pride of hers.

"Better. Do that for both of us." Mars butted in.

Ash rubbed Dom's unusually- but not ridiculously large breasts with one hand and Mars' well-formed but average sized chest with the other, sponges in both hands. The girls held and scrubbed Ash's strong arms each.

_'Why are they letting me do this?'_ He couldn't help but think these two were... just weird.

Looking at him from behind a curtain of wet hair, Dom took Ash by the hand and guided his arm down between her legs, Mars did the same.

Ash looked back and forth frantically from the blond to the redhead as he _truly _realised that he was totally naked and rubbing two seriously hot girls between their legs...

**-X-**

"E-very chan-ges, chan-ges..." Dawn Aurore sang horribly off key. _'I love showers.'_ Little did the coordinator know she wasn't the only person having fun in a shower.

She slid a cloth between her legs and hissed in pain. Frowning in confusion, she gingerly touched the vaginal opening. It looked and felt bruised.

_'How did that happen? I haven't had an accident recently and i never used that vibrator Zoey got me.' _

She still couldn't believe the tomboyish rival coordinator gave her such a thing. The confused and slightly frightened coordinator stood in the hot shower pondering her discovery...

**-X-**

Domino bent over in front of Ash while she rubbed her sisters back, Ash took advantage of the situation and hammered into Dom violently, sending wet, blond hair flying everywhere, Mars turned her head and smirked at Ash's aggression her red eyes glimmering evilly. Using his powerful arms Ash took control driving Dom back and forth ruthlessly, he imagined tearing the evil, crazy bitch like paper, the savage image made him smile with uncharacteristic evilness.

His dark resolve shattered and his mind froze as Mars turned around, kneeled, and offered her breast to the bent over blond he had been drilling- who licked and kissed it passionately.

_'D- did they just...?'_

All Ash could do was stand and stare stupidly as Mars kissed and nuzzled her sister while her hand reached down below to pleasure herself.

Abruptly Mars broke off and sashayed behind Ash- his gaze followed her, stunned beyond rational thought even as the red haired girl's hands took hold of his shoulders.

**

* * *

**

A slack jawed Ash leaned against the shower wall obediently cleaning himself as he watched (in awe) Dom and Mars go at each other under the running shower head;

He gulped as Mars' not yet pruned hands handled Dom's glistening breasts; digging in with fingernails, squeezing, pulling, bouncing them while Dom ran her hands all over her sisters body in response.

_'I never thought...'_

The astonished trainer blinked repeatedly never imagining anything like this when the sisters moved in to kiss.

The passionate, lesbian incest soon left Ash lightheaded, nearly faint when Dom pressed herself against him and began gyrating against him- moving her firm ass against his body teasingly.

Dom locked eyes with her sibling. Violet against crimson.

"Remember these moves? From that dancer we snuck in to see that time in Viridian City"

Ash didn't know what they were talking about and didn't care, he leaned forward eagerly over Dom's shoulder wanting a better look as Mars knelt in front of the blond to lick and suck her lower regions.

Dom took hold of her tits pressing on them, jiggling them suggestively above her servicing sibling as she moved more aggressively against the male member of this threesome. She gasped in ecstasy as her beloved sister and boyfriend (in her mind anyway) pleasured her simultaneously.

Mars stopped and stepped away from Domino. Ash's eyes followed her wondering what was next...

Ash gasped- almost screamed as without warning, the blond writhing against him bent over almost contortionist like disappearing from his sight- he felt where she went though, and cried out in pain. Ash's hands went down to rub Dom from her neck to thread his fingers through her hair as she continued her extraordinary show of athleticism and sexuality.

Dom sprung back up, to nuzzle against Ash face to face- possibly because of water getting up her nose- she sneezed once.

"Bless you." Ash said, not knowing why.

"He's a real gentleman, sis." Mars was amused and a little impressed at the male.

Snapping back up to a standing position she spun around, wrapped her arms around the startled male and passionately French kissed Ash, the scented, wet hair in the way no barrier for them.

* * *

Ash sat his tired, overused body down on the tiled shower floor. Gently Dom seated herself on him.

Beginning slowly, she pushed herself up and down on her male guest, her eyes closed. Faster and faster till the noise of flesh hitting flesh and the cries from the pair became near deafening, after a full minute of this torture to the male trainer she removed herself from his traumatised body, stood up and exited the shower.

Mars meanwhile had watched the perverse spectacle, turned on by everything she saw even the stream of sweat and other fluids that flowed down the drain.

* * *

Mars lay on her back being pressed down onto the hard, tiled floor of the shower by the resurgent Ash who now drove into her fast and hard as Domino sat at her siblings head- her legs spread around the red haired girls head.

The Team Galactic member was amazed that Ash still had the energy to continue; not only that but he was as strong when he had Domino for the first time; so hard it felt like he was honestly trying to split her down the middle.

Domino bent forwards to rub Mars' belly and send her fingers more pleasurable places. The redhead fondled her own breasts while her sister explored her insides with her fingers. Showing what Ash would consider "uncharacteristic affection" the two girls shared an upside down kiss fuelled by joy at having a male subject that could keep up with them. He was like an answer to their prayers- if either of them prayed.

Moving on, Dom aggressively (what else) played with Mars' tits- her hands all over her her sisters slender body. She sucked and licked the redheads cleavage. Mars went lower, trailing downwards with touches and kisses from her chest to her stomach to her crotch. There she explored between her sisters legs, her slender fingers poking, pressing and rubbing her sisters sweet spot.

* * *

Dom lay on her back, looking up at Ash, smiling as he amazingly still hammered away into her while mauling her breasts roughly.

Mars kneeled between the pair, caressing their faces, lust reflecting in the threesomes eyes with no sign of relenting.

While Ash thrusted into Dom- Mars stepped over her blond sibling and grabbed the male trainer's head pulling it into position between her long legs. He stared up in fear. _'How much longer can this go on?'_

"You know what to do." Ash obeyed while Dom looked on looking quite proud of him.

Ash Ketchum was sure they were going to keep this up until they killed him.

**-X-**

Brock couldn't remember when he'd seen so many attractive women in one place before; a brunette clad in a blue swimsuit, a breathtaking outfit that showcased a truly magnificent ass, huge perfectly formed breasts confidently stuck out, a waist clenched into an hourglass figure he only saw on fitness models, those long legs... all displayed in that powerful stance, that confident and graceful walk...

Just as he was about to run over to the total stranger and profess undying love and devotion he saw a blond brush past him in the tightest jeans he'd ever seen. _'Mmm, that ass looks good in those jeans.'_

He turned face front again and saw a brunette who was beautiful despite wearing an unflattering beige coloured... tent. The outfit did nothing to take away the beauty of her glittering green eyes, graceful facial features...

He was knocked out of his analysis by a tall, long legged girl wearing a loose fitting cotton top that made her perfectly formed breasts look soft and inviting while leaving very little to the imagination...

_'Damn it i'm lonely...'_

**

* * *

**

Hours had passed since the siblings known to the world as Domino, The Black Tulip and Mars, the dutiful Team Galactic member had shared the pleasures of Ash Ketchum...

The setting sun bathed the world in an orange glow, birds still chirped cheerfully and people went about their business in the city.

As the sun set on the horizon the siblings Domino and Mars regarded one another, standing face to face both sad to be parting but eager to move on to other things planned.

Dom spoke first; "Sis, good luck."

Mars smirked and looked back at her confidently, full of purpose. "Well, i have Team Galactic business to attend to, it was nice seeing you again, and... very, very nice meeting your latest conquest, try not to break him like the others."

"And you, good look with that thing your boss was planning."

They hugged like a normal pair of siblings would, the contact seemed to freeze them in time for a moment. But moments pass, they separated to go their own ways.

After watching her sister disappear over the horizon Dom sighed hugged herself and walked back to her apartment. _'At least i have Ash to keep me company.'_

Already dreaming even more vile, depraved, fun things to do with Ash ketchum, she didn't notice someone following behind her.

As the Black Tulip walked away, Misty Waterflower followed her from a safe distance...

**-X-**

"Aaah!"

Ash bolted awake. Looking around in panic he realised he was back at his apartment he occupied for the Master League tournament. "Uggh! Those two... crazy people must have dragged me here... oh hell! No one saw them drag me in here did they?"

As though on cue the door opened and Brock- aspiring Pokemon breeder appeared in the doorway. A strange look was on the Pewter city natives face. The two stared at each other a moment, then Brock began striding menacingly toward Ash with an expression he recognised... as questioning.

_'Oh no! he knows! He saw them! He probably wants their damn number!'_

"Ash?" Brock asked. Ash braced himself for the worst. _'Brock will ask why a league representative is personally interested in me, then Misty and the others will get involved, then...'_

"Why do you smell of perfume?"

"?" Ash sniffed himself.

"Miss Azalea's '_Scent of a beautiful woman'_ i believe."

Ash grimaced as he realised Domino and Mars must have sprayed him with their girly perfume after he passed out. ..

_'Oh those sick, twisted...'_

* * *

**NOTES**

Keep in mind that this chapter is an edited (and in some parts rewritten) version of a fic on another site that allows NC17 fics.

Again, apologies for the long wait.

**END PART 6**


	7. Sense Part 1

**DOMINATION PART 7- SENSE PART ONE/TWO**

**4th FEBRUARY 2011**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**The seventh chapter of Domination! Apologies for the long length between updates.**

**This is a femdom (woman dominates male) fic. Enjoy.**

**'_This_' means someone is thinking.**

**Italics alone means the name of something, i.e. _pokedex, hover bike_. **

**Horizontal ruler (line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, may be a few minutes, may be a few hours...**

**-X- means a scene change, i.e. We start with Ash in the street, then we go to Domino in her apartment- a scene change from a street to an apartment.**

**This chapter is the first of a two parter, the second should be along soon as this started out as one chapter before being split into two.**

**This chapter contains both Domino/Ash (Skillshipping) and Ash/Anabel scenes (Abilityshipping). **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit-i am making no money from this.**

* * *

Since his... encounter with possibly the sickest sisters on the planet, Ash had spent the next couple of days perfectly normal with the psycho women absent; he trained his Pokemon, spoke to friends, ate like crazy when hungry, everything was normal... except that he couldn't help but feel guilty around Misty and Dawn.

He had recently learned his next match up was against an opponent he had fought before...

The Battle Frontier Salon Maiden Anabel Destra.

Who he was staring at right this moment after running into her in the street. To be more specific, they collided; his nose into her head.

"Ash! It's nice to-ow- see you again. How have you been since the Battle Frontier?" Anabel cheerfully spoke while rubbing her forehead. _'We never meet under boring circumstances, i hope there won't be a bruise...'_

Ash looked over the girl while rubbing his sore nose; her colour scheme still consisted of violet and white, though the baggy clothing was exchanged for a figure hugging white button up shirt, thin purple jacket and dark violet jeans. Her unique hair style was the same, as was the bright expression in her eyes. Her figure had developed though; there was no chance of mistaking her for a boy with long shapely legs, appealing figure and smallish but still noticeable breasts. Her pale skin and bright violet eyes complimented a lovely face.

"We're battling each other later today, are you here to study your opponent for weaknesses?" She joked.

Ash laughed at that, it was nice to have a girl around who didn't make him feel guilty- or beat him up and terrorise him.

Before they could speak more Anabel's Pokedex (which doubled as a cellphone) rang. She took the call as Ash continued to rub his sore nose.

"Er, that was Scott, i have... business to attend to, maybe we could talk more after our match?"

"Sure-" Ash smiled before blinking as Anabel vanished at near supernatural speed leaving only a trail of dust in her wake.

"-thing?" He finished, talking only to the air and dust.

* * *

Even after years of experience, Ash still felt nervous as he entered the Omniterrain stadium for his next battle in the Pokemon Masters league. He sat in a room reserved for trainers to warm up and strategise before a match. Pikachu wasn't there, it was with Misty and his human friends in the spectator stands- Ash wanted to keep his choice of Pokemon a secret and Anabel had battled the Electric mouse before and so, knew what to expect.

_'I know who my opponent is. I know she's gonna use psychic types and i have plans to deal with them... nothing can possibly go wrong!'_

As though on cue, a familiar blond woman leapt out in front of him.

"Aaahh!" Ash screamed in Domino's face. She giggled schoolgirlishly in response.

"You should expect the unexpected and be more flexible Ash..."

"How did you get in here? This place is for trainers only!"

"I wanted to see my... favourite pick for the tournament."

She closed in. Ash noticed she was wearing a similar professional but still flattering black business suit as when they met the first time at the Master League, further freaking him out.

"Are you nervous? You look nervous?"

She looked at Ash with a look implausibly between villainous and concerned.

"I'm not nervous! I-"

He stopped when he realised she wanted something. Which was never good.

She kneeled before him and put one hand on Ash's shoulder, the other went to the space between Ash's legs.

"What are you...?"

"Shhh! Relax." She cooed reassuringly.

She stroked up and down his cargo pants around the area of his crotch roughly, putting on slowly increasing pressure. She reached past his waistline into his trousers to do... Arceus knew what. The sensations drove him crazy and he couldn't see what she was doing beyond the moving bulges in his trousers. She thrust a second hand into his pants gasping and delighting at the reaction she got from the submissive male.

Dom began humming a soft melody that actually might have been soothing if she wasn't driving him crazy with her hands in a place that clearly wasn't as private as he previously thought.

She pulled Ash's pants down to his knees. Her purple eyes lit up at what she saw...

The excited blond knew Ash didn't have long before his match so she applied her 'Pre-match pep rally' quicker than she would have liked, skipping the usual playing around she usually did with Ash...

* * *

She finished several minutes later, somewhat annoyed she had to rush. The unpredictable blond angrily pulled Ash's pants up nearly hurting him in the process. She readjusted his clothing so he was respectable looking, stepped back to inspect him like he was posing for a photo, and finally smiled in approval at the bewildered Ketchum.

"Good luck in your match Ash."

With that she turned and walked off, stopping at the door to wave at him leaving Ash Ketchum speechless.

* * *

_'I'm not nervous, and i didn't need... Domino's... help, but...' _He did feel more relaxed and confident.

Ash stood at his side of the field before a sandy and rocky Ground type field (the Omniterrain arena could quickly modify itself to different environments for each match randomly to give no trainer an unfair advantage over the other).

Ash hated battling friends in big time matches like this... partially because he tended to lose; Richy at the Indigo League was the first example of this. But this time he would win, he hoped Anabel understood- he believed she did

"Try your best Ash, otherwise... i will wipe you out!" Anabel challenged from the opposite side of the field.

"I will give you my best!" Ash responded. _'I knew she'd understand!'_

For several moments they stared at each other; scrutinising the others face and behaviour, trying to read the others plans and strategies. Deciding on their course of action both trainers threw the Pokeballs containing their chosen match starters; Ash sent out his Buizel. Anabel sent out a...

_'A Roselia?'_

Ash was caught completely off guard by what he believed to be a Psychic type specialist sending out a Grass/Poison type Pokemon.

"I thought you only had Psychic type Pokemon?"

Anabel responded with a facial expression and tone of voice that emulated smug and menacing; "When we battled, i used only Psychic types to give you a chance of winning. I have Pokemon of all types in my arsenal for this match so you have no hope in this battle."

Ash puffed up in indignation at the idea that he was supposed to be intimidated by the 'big, bad trainer' facade. _'Is this supposed to be scary? I know she's a great battler but the whole 'condescending, sneering, posing' thing just doesn't work for her.'_

The referee introduced the trainers Pokemon and started the match; "Round one; Buizel vs Roselia. Begin!"

**ROUND 1; ROSELIA VS BUIZEL**

Buizel opened the battle with a Water gun, Roselia disappeared and reappeared behind Buizel so fast a few in the crowd thought it was Teleportation.

_'Whoah!' _Ash started. Then recovered. "Buizel! Aqua tail, now!"

The _Sea weasel _Pokemon swung out with impressive speed of its own only for its opponent to dodge with a grace reserved for contests- not battles.

The Thorn Pokemon countered by unleashing a Poison jab that hit so hard it sent Buizel flying causing cringes from the crowd and cries from Ash;

"No! Buizel, fight back with Sonic boom!"

Buizel complied with an extra wide spread burst while in unplanned flight only for Roselia to gracefully dodge again.

_'It's fast.' _Ash thought as his Buizel hit the ground and rolled through the landing kicking up dust in its wake.

Buizel struggled to its feet.

"This match isn't over yet!" Ash declared as Anabel and her speedy Roselia watched seemingly unmoved by their opponent's heart warming resilience.

Buizel regrouped with Double team, casting images of itself all over the arena.

_'Not good enough. Petal dance Roselia!'_

The crowd _oohed_ and _ahhed_ as Roselia blanketed the battle arena taking all the images out with a beautiful and deadly effective area effect attack.

"You'll need more than that to beat me Ash!" _'Oh yeah he's really shaking at that terrifying dialogue Anabel. Idiot!' _

As a matter of fact Ash was intimidated. From his angle Anabel was calm and in full control and he had dangerously underestimated his opponent.

Anabel studied her opponent; _'If i know Ash he's going to try something really big- something Roselia can't dodge...'_

She was right;

In desperation, Buizel unleashed _Whirlpool_; a huge vortex of water above its head intended to cover the whole arena leaving nowhere for its opponent to run.

Unfazed, Roselia fired Stun spore (a stream of paralysing spores striking with perfect precision), the suspended water vortex fell on the now paralysed Buizel knocking the Sea weasel out with its own attack.

"I knew you'd do that Ash!" Anabel called out sounding honestly smug.

Ash stood there stunned as he realised he'd just been completely demolished...

The referee's booming voice hammered the point in; "The winner of the first round; Roselia and Anabel Destra!"

**-X-**

"Wow, Anabel really dominated that battle." May reported.

Misty said right next to her. "Yeah, she's really..."

Her attention was stolen by a familiar face watching the battle; an attractive blond in a business suit- the same blond she followed for half an hour a couple of days ago before losing her. The same blond she had... disturbing memories about...

The blond turned and saw Misty looking at her, the redhead turned away quickly as though to hide her staring.

When she nervously turned a few seconds later the mystery blond was gone.

_'Great, she saw me... she knows me from... somewhere...' _Misty frowned in deep thought.

**-X-**

Ash was starting to regret bringing his Sinnoh team to this match and not his major powerhouses like Charizard and Pikachu...

_'I know her style when she uses Psychic types... but with a poison type? I'll have to feel her up... out! I mean out! Damn Domino!'_ He battered his head and Anabel frowned at him, detecting weird feelings in his head.

Following the rules of the match both trainers had sent in new Pokemon (substitutions were not allowed in this battle. Ash had sent in his Infernape, Anabel had again surprised him by sending out a Skuntank. Despite being a striking shade of purple Ash just couldn't fit the foul smelling Poison type with its trainer.

**ROUND 2; SKUNTANK VS INFERNAPE**

This time Anabel started the match mentally ordering Skuntank to fire a Sludgebomb.

Infernape dodged the toxic projectile and countered with a rapid Flamethrower, Anabel however knew this was coming; her Skuntank spewed gas at the Flame Pokemon- it impacted the flamethrower and exploded in Infernapes face. Ash and the crowd were stunned; it took absolutely perfect timing to pull of a move like that.

_'No! It can't be over that quickly!'_ Ash gulped.

Infernape amazingly got back up. "Infernaaape!" It growled at its opponent, singed but still ready to battle.

"Alright! Good job Infernape!"

The trainers and their Pokemon stared at their opposites with equal intensity. Ash was feeling the pressure of this battle.

**-X-**

The crowd whispered amongst themselves; Brock and company picked out parts of it; "Anabel's battles before now being awesome victories..." "Ketchum doesn't seem to know what to do..."

"This match isn't over yet! Ash still has time to make a come back!" Professor Oak assured the fretting Delia Ketchum who sat besides him.

"Anabel looks a lot tougher than when Ash battled her at the Battle Frontier. She's using a lot more creative tactics than simply brute power." Brock reported.

"Ash won't give up! He'll find a way to win!" Dawn assured him.

"Ash and Anabel are friends- Anabel's not pulling any punches though." Brock grimaced, remembering the one sided first battle. "Hey, where's Misty gone?" The group then noticed Misty had disappeared.

**-X-**

Ash and Anabel studied each other tactically;

_'Her Pokemon seem to be geared towards evasion; how do i get past this?'_

_'Ash's Pokemon are strong and Ash is unpredictable... when he gets started anyway...'_

With the usual lack of verbal order Skuntank unleashed an Acid bomb which Infernape dodged by flipping and twirling.

"Nice! Ember now!" The midair Ember was blocked by Skuntank disappearing into a Smokescreen. Ash growled while Anabel looked cool as ever.

Infernape leapt back getting a good distance from the blinding black smoke. The Flame Pokemon then curled into a ball, erupted into a blaze and Flamewheeled right into the smoke cloud. It emerged from the other side without hitting anything.

"Ape?" The Flame Pokemon exclaimed in confusion.

A purple and white blur leapt out from the smokes right side.

"Infernape! Turn and charge!"

Infernape (still spinning and flaming) turned, ripping up some turf and charged at the Skunk Pokemon. It collided- and went straight through it.

_'Damn, a double team!'_

A second purple and white furry form leapt out from the Smokescreen- it struck with a bullet fast Sludgebomb that hit Infernape on its side where it was weakest during the Flamewheel manoeuvre.

"No! Infernape!" _'She's smart- i didn't know you could use Double team like that.'_

After a brief flight across the arena Infernape rolled through its landing and came to a halt poisoned by that last attack.

Infernape stood up. The crowd was stunned the Flame Pokemon could still move after such a hit.

_'Infernape's been poisoned! I've gotta end this fast! Anabel will probably back off and wait for the poison to take effect now...'_

He was wrong again.

Skuntank unleashed a massive Flamethrower that Infernape easily withstood despite the terrain around it being incinerated.

"Why is she... uh oh!"

Too late Ash realised that this was only to obscure Skuntank from view.

Astonishingly, the furry Pokemon dived straight through the burning flames and lashed out with Giga impact, missing its target by inches and completely shattering the landscape.

Skuntank turned around in its newly created crater. Infernape was slightly intimidated by its opponent's awesome power and the fact that it didn't look tired in the least while Infernape itself was having problems standing.

**-X-**

In a relocated part of the stands Domino's attention flickered back and forth between the match and over her shoulder.

_'The cute redhead looked at me like that... it's possible that the memory block Haunter put on her has worn off or been disrupted somehow... at the very least she recognises my face when she shouldn't...' _A loud explosion sent the worried blonde's attention back to the field;

_'Hmm, Ash can't play defence. Infernape can't last against this kind of power, especially with that poison starting to take effect...'_

On the field Infernape exploded into action with a Mach punch-it connected with its opponent and sent it flying- finally a hit much to Domino's joy.

The pursuing Misty (hiding behind a burger vendor) noticed the stranger's reaction to the match turning in Ash's favour.

_'Does she know Ash?'_

**-X-**

An annoyed look flashed Anabel's face for a second, then;

"What!" Ash reacted with horror as Skuntank responded in flight with a massive Fire blast!

_'A move that powerful, that fast?'_ No one could believe it.

Skuntank wasn't the only one who was fast though; "Focus blast! Now!"

Infernape used the desperation move to explode the Kanji shaped fire attack- the flame monkey still got hit by a shockwave sending it crashing to the ground though.

Infernape groaned, hurt bad; it's body ached; it's arms and legs felt like lead, it's head swum and it's vision and hearing were darkening- whether this was because of the explosion or the poison running through its veins- or both, it didn't know.

It's opponent wasn't going to give it time to heal- Skuntank charged forth with Nightslash.

Ash knew he had to try something new. "Mach punch to the ground Infernape!"

The Pokemon obeyed, smashing the ground in front of it bringing up a chunk of earth to block the Dark type move.

A chip of dirt got in Skuntank eyes and blinded it for a second- which was all Ash and Infernape needed; a second Mach punch struck head on as Skuntank cleared its vision knocking the Skunk Pokemon unconscious.

Anabel recalled the fallen Skunk Pokemon. "You had a great battle, my friend." She noticed in the corner of her eye Ash recalling Infernape a split second before the dual Fire/Fighting type could collapse to the ground. "And only barely lost too."

The referee confirmed the result; "The second match; victory to Infernape and Ash Ketchum!"

_'Okay, it's one victory each. So what's her next Pokemon going to be?'_

Both trainers called forth their Pokemon; Ash with his surprising Gible, the dual Ground/Dragon, shark-like Pokemon. Anabel with Glaceon, the Ice type evolution of Eevee. Neither side were battling with what the crowd or their friends expected.

**ROUND 3; Glaceon vs Gible**

_'I think Glaceon would be a fast evasive type, so...'_

"Gible, Sandstorm!"

A cloud of spinning dirt and debris flew up to blind the Ice type.

Without hesitation, Glaceon used Blizzard to blow away the sandstorm back towards Gible. The Ice type was confused when its opponent wasn't there.

_'Where's he gone?' _

Answering Anabel's question, the ground in front of Glaceon exploded as a grey, shark like thing emerged sending the Ice type Pokemon flying.

_'Gible used Dig while the Sandstorm hid him from view! Looks like Ash has gotten started.' _Anabel commended her opponent.

The Land shark pressed its advantage, emitting Flamethrower at the now airborne opponent hoping a fast striking move would finish it.

Amazingly, Glaceon reoriented itself in midair and fired Ice beam at the oncoming blaze, nullifying the stream of flame despite ice's weakness to fire type attacks.

Upon landing, Glaceon went on the offensive with Blizzard only to collide with another Sandstorm nullifying both attacks.

Swiftly, Gible activated Double team to dodge Glaceon's Hail. Seconds later, the Ice type showed its amazing speed by effortlessly dodging a Rock smash.

The rapid exchange of attacks brought the battling pair close together and both trainers called for close range attacks;

Gible used Dragon claw.

Glaceon used Ice fang.

The moves connected at the same time with Anabel's Glaceon seemingly coming out on top of the offensive collision.

The crowd stood- staring in suspense as the two battlers and their masters stood frozen and the dust settled...

A few seconds passed... and Gible collapsed to the ground.

Gasps erupted from the crowd.

_'No it can't end like this...' _"Gible! You can do this!" Ash cried out to his fallen Pokemon.

The referee stepped in for a closer look at the situation. Just as he was about to call the match, Gible's body burst into the bright white light that all Pokemon lovers knew. The Pokemon changed shape growing a neck, longer arms and increased mass...

And evolved into Gabite- the Cave Pokemon, taller, larger, more dextrous and agile, and of course, more powerful.

_'Ash. Always full of surprises...'_ Anabel smiled, not worried in the least by this latest twist.

"Alright! Gabite, Sandstorm attack!"

The newly evolved Dragon/Ground type unleashed a massive storm of debris at Glaceon who avoided the attack with Dig. Moving underground with incredible speed, the Ice type reemerged behind Gabite, striking it with a Tackle (which the Dragon/Ground type easily absorbed).

Ash growled in annoyance as the speedy Ice type danced away to easily avoid a retaliatory Dragon claw.

Instead of chasing the faster Pokemon, Gabite poetically used Dig to disappear beneath the sandy arena again. It was probably only the fast pace of the match that stopped the crowd from groaning at the overuse of the move in this match.

Anabel wasn't concerned by this; _'Glaceon, clear your mind and focus on the vibrations of the ground.'_ She ordered her Pokemon telepathically.

Standing motionless for a second Glaceon's head turned and its dark blue eyes focused on a patch of ground inches to its left. Suddenly it dived backwards as the spot exploded in a shower of dirt, with Gabite erupting from the chaos.

_'Mistake Ash! Ice beam!'_

The cryokinetic beam fired at point blank range- and the white freezing bolt passed straight through the Gabite- its image disappearing upon contact.

_'Double team!' _Anabel cursed. A second Gabite leapt from the hole.

"Gabite! Earthquake!" Ash demanded.

The devastating ground type move hit Glaceon off guard and took the Fresh Snow Pokemon out.

Anabel looked to her fallen Pokemon with concern- then glared at Ash miffed- probably the closest she could come to outright rage. She then recalled her unconscious Pokemon and took a deep breath to deal with her loss.

The referee called the final result. "The third battle is over! The winner of the round and the match; Gabite and Ash Ketchum!"

_'She's been eliminated from the Master's league... she's taking this pretty well..'_ Ash thought cautiously.

As the stadium celebrated a great match, Ash strolled over to Anabel, who sat commending her fallen Pokemon on its performance.

"Hey, that was a great match. I've never seen tactics like those before!"

She looked up from Glaceon's Pokeball, smiling.

"Thanks, i don't rely on sheer power like last time we met, your Pokemon are really strong though... you deserve this victory." Anabel's violet eyes shined.

* * *

After the match Anabel and Ash, reunited with their friends in the crowds except for Misty who had vanished for some reason.

The group roamed around White Apex City; a large city that hosted the Masters League for the last seven years and was famous for merging the futuristic with the classic harmoniously. They conversed about Pokemon battles, breeding, competitions and business like the Battle Frontier. The clouds above them darkened but no one thought anything of it.

Soon however the others left on their own business; Brock needing to get ready for a date (Ash wasn't sure if he was being serious or not), Dawn was meeting Zoey later for dinner and a chat and Delia and Professor Oak had work-related stuff to attend to they said.

Leaving Ash and Anabel alone.

"... And after beating his Weavile i won the last round of the Indigo League tournament." Anabel finished.

"That was how you qualified for the Masters League ri-?" Ash stopped as the clouds above seemingly burst unleashing heavy rains that soaked the two trainers head to toe in seconds.

"The hotel i'm staying at is on the other side of town!" Anabel yelled over the sudden storm.

"Mine is right around the corner! Follow me!"

**-X-**

The pair ran gasping for breath into the Azure hotels reception area. Upon reaching their destination the pair stood in the nearly empty reception area dripping water, soaked to the bone.

Ash took his hat off. He shook his head like a dog spraying water all onto Anabel who glared at him annoyed under her drooping violet locks.

"Sorry- heh-heh.."

He backed away from the angry girl.

"I've-er- got towels in my room-eh-heh." He desperately offered hoping to avoid pain.

**-X-**

Ash had successfully avoided pain; in his room he and Anabel dried themselves off to a certain extent with towels from the bathroom. They avoided the topic of removing any wet clothes besides their jackets and just turned the radiators up hoping they'd dry out while being worn.

Ash's quite luxurious room had a fridge in it stocked with various sodas and energy drinks. They both got lemon sodas to drink while continuing their talk about Pokemon.

"So, i thought you only had Psychic type Pokemon? You really caught me off guard."

Anabel smiled at the comment and took a gulp of her soft drink. "I try to have at last one Pokemon in every type; Water, steel, dragon..."

"You had a dragon type?" He remembered the insanely powerful Dragonite he faced in the Orange league. "Why didn't you use it?" He took a drink of his soda, frowning.

"Well, i wanted to keep it a secret until the final rounds."

"Ah, clever." Ash wondered if he should try something like that.

"I've got pictures of all my Pokemon. Do you want to see them?"

"Yeah."

Anabel suddenly started feeling weird; hot and slightly dizzy. Still, she pulled out a Pokedex with pictures of her other Pokemon inside for Ash to see. She dropped the device. Without thinking she bent over to pick it up.

"..."

Caught off guard Ash stared transfixed at Anabel's ass. The trousers she wore were modest jeans but still showcased a shapely rear end.

The violet haired girl sensed his arousal and froze bent over. Caught in this embarrassing position all both teenagers could do was take deeper gulps of their drinks to try to calm themselves down.

It didn't work...

Slowly, and very nervously Anabel straightened up. She slowly turned around and looked at Ash's feet. She could sense his powerful arousal and desire. She looked up at Ash's face.

The soda bottles dropped to the ground forgotten.

All thought disappeared. They both leapt at each other, kissing frantically, tearing at the others clothing.

Their hands moved all over each others body, Ash tore open Anabel's shirt spilling black buttons all over the floor. He didn't even notice Anabel's silk bra was purple, like so much else of her fashion as he tore it away from her body.

Anabel's slender hands reached under Ash's shirt tugging on it desperate to get it off.

Still attacking Anabel's mouth Ash grabbed the slender girl's ass, after some experimental squeezing he picked her up with ease. With Anabel's lags flailing on either side of his waist he carried her to the rooms bed, dropped/ fell on top of her, nearly flattening the now laughing girl.

With some struggling, Ash tore his shirt off and pulled Anabel's trousers down, the salon maiden eased her violet underwear down then went after Ash's belt and zip. Ash dived on top of her kissing as they went at each other frantically losing clothing in the madness...

**-X-**

Domino's plans of meeting up with Ash after shaking the clearly suspicious Misty Waterflower had hit a problem; she had recently realised she was being followed- by someone other than the curious redhead from the stadium...

"Show yourself!" She called out.

A voice she recognised replied; "Prepare for trouble..."

Domino felt like shooting herself._ 'Oh for the love of...'_

* * *

**END CHAPTER SEVEN- Sense Part 1/2**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

In this fic Anabel's surname is Destra- in Spanish the character is referred to as Dama Torre Destra- the word Destra comes from Destreza, meaning skill.

This is a two parter, there will be more Ash/Anabel interaction/sex in the next chapter.

Anabel has Pokemon of all types- i never got why gym leaders, etc focus on one type of Pokemon- i've played several Pokemon games and focusing on a single type for the whole game is suicide no matter what they are.

Anabel qualified for the Masters League by winning Kanto's Indigo League (the first league Ash battles in during the first series.)

The hotel Ash is staying at is the Azure hotel.

The Masters League stadium is located at White Apex City (an original location i came up with).

Abilityshipping means Ash/Anabel pairing.

Skillshipping means Ash/Domino pairing (main pairing of this story).

Buizel (Water type) is known as the Sea Weasel Pokemon.

Roselia (Dual Grass/Poison type) is the Thorn Pokemon.

Skuntank (Dual Poison/Dark type) is the Skunk Pokemon.

Infernape (Dual Fire/Fighting type) is the Flame Pokemon.

Glaceon (Ice type) is the Fresh Snow Pokemon

Gible and Gabite (Dragon/Ground type) are the Land Shark and Cave Pokemon respectively.


	8. Sense Part 2

**DOMINATION CHAPTER EIGHT SENSE PART 2/2**

**4th JUNE 2011**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**The Eighth chapter of Domination! Apologies for the long length between updates.**

**'_This_' means someone is thinking.**

**Italics alone means the name of something, i.e. _pokedex, hover bike_. **

**Horizontal ruler (line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, may be a few minutes, may be a few hours...**

**-X- means a scene change, i.e. We start with Ash in the street, then we go to Domino in her apartment- a scene change from a street to an apartment.**

**This chapter is the second of a two parter, this started out as one chapter before being split into two.**

**This chapter is primarily Abilityshipping- Ash/Anabel scenes.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit-I am making no money from this.**

* * *

Misty Waterflower sat in the Masters League information office. Since watching Ash's victory over his surprise opponent she had come here to search through the computer archives for the mystery blond she saw at the stadium.

_'So far I've only found her full name, her place of birth, her position and when she joined the league. Certainly nothing to explain why I... remember making out with her...'_

She blushed, then banged her head against the wooden desk in frustration, wishing there was something or someone she could violently hit to vent her rage.

**-X-**

Domino turned and saw her pursuer; tall, female, golden hair, purple eyes, pink ear rings and a malicious smile. Cassidy of Team Rocket.

"Cassidy. Where's your partner Bob?" She spoke as though overjoyed to see her former comrade. In actuality she was annoyed she was showing up- especially now.

"His name is Butch! He's... in jail in Hoenn I believe."

"And you left him to rot. You are an evil bitch Cass. I knew there was a reason I liked you. What do you want here?" Domino smiled knowing it annoyed the older blond.

"I was just passing through, when I saw my old rival on the street a couple of days ago I decided to say hello and get some payback for when Team Rocket was still running."

"What payback? We had fun didn't we?" Dom replied false confused.

"Fun? You humiliated me! You made me wash your feet!" She yelled, calming down when she saw her rage only amused Domino further.

"**Only** washed my feet, I could have done much worse. Giovanni always wanted us to get along. We're both sadistic and like seeing people pained and humiliated. So can't we talk about this like adults?"

"I'm going to punish you; beat you down, slap you around, make you do humiliating things... after my Pokemon soften you up of course." Cassidy replied looking slightly deranged now.

_'Domino didn't use Pokemon the last time we met. She's helpless. I'm going to enjoy this.'_

Cassidy sent out her Raticate, it charged Dom, teeth gleaming with _Mega Fang_. It froze in mid air- literally. It was trapped in a block of ice. It happened so fast Cassidy didn't know what happened. She blinked as she noticed a stocky, blue, yellow and red form in front of Domino.

"A Croconaw?"

"It was a mistake to assume that I have no Pokemon Cass." Dom explained

Angry, Cassidy sent out her Granbull- it charged the newly appeared Croconaw, bypassed it and attacked its trainer. Domino was ready for this though and had another Pokemon ready; an Electivire that blocked an attack then Thunderpunched Cassidy's Pokemon sending it crashing through a wall.

"Time to get serious." Dom taunted, she unleashed a Vespiquen. The one on one rule was thrown out the window. This wasn't a league match- or a friendly battle- if Domino lost she knew Cassidy would make good on her threat.

The _Beehive_ Pokemon took off at incredible- almost untraceable speed. Cassidy's Granbull amazingly struggled to its feet while its trainer panicked and tried to think of a new strategy before hearing the next attack against her;

"_X-Scissors_, if you please."

Cassidy watched in fury as the dual slashing attack took her Granbull down and out of consciousness.

Dom grinned evilly before pointing at her opponent. "Go get her, Vespiqueen." The Bug Pokemon dashed at Cassidy. She screamed and ducked. She felt air rush by her, but no pain from an attack. She opened her eyes and saw the Pokemon return to her trainers Pokeballs.

"You missed, bitch!" Cassidy taunted.

Dom pointed at something behind her enemy.

"?" Cassidy looked behind her.

"Wha...!"

She gawked as she saw long strands of blond hair on the floor. Her hands went to her head and discovered the twin strands of hair that once reached down to the small of her back had been slashed off.

"That looks good on you Cass, makes you look more mature."

"Y-you bitch! I'll kill you!" She screamed humiliated almost to tears.

"What were you trying to kill me for before?" Dom asked pleasantly. She sent another Pokemon- an impeccably groomed Persian- out almost thoughtlessly.

Cassidy brought out a Tyranitar, the menacing Dinosaur lookalike surprising Dom.

_'Those are never as tough as they look.'_

"_Earthquake_, now!" Cassidy screamed. Domino and her _Classy Cat_ Pokemon leapt over the devastatingly destructive shockwaves, however while in midair a _Hyperbeam_ lashed out at the pair. The golden energy beam hit Persian knocking it out and annoying its master.

_'Or maybe they are...'_

Domino's fourth Pokemon was a brightly colored Drapion, the _Ogre Scorp_ Pokemon's claws clicked in anticipation.

"Cute isn't he? Indulge yourself Drapion."

The giant scorpion like Pokemon took out the massive Tyranitar with absurd ease using a single _Venoshock_ attack. Cassidy stood stunned that her strongest Pokemon (one she stole from Giovanni after he got arrested) could be taken out in a single move. The sinister looking Pokemon then turned to Cassidy freezing her with a malevolent glare.

"Wha- no!" Cassidy screamed as she helplessly watched herself being buried alive by the Ground type move; _Rock Tomb_.

"W-wait! How did you get so good so fast?"

"There is a perfect explanation for that. You see..."

Cassidy's head was covered by earth by the still active Rock Tomb, blocking off her hearing and her ability to breathe.

"Hey! Don't take out my enemies when I'm gloating to them!" She yelled at her Drapion waving her fist at the annoyed creature.

The Poison/Dark type made its equivalent of a shrug and released Cassidy; the dirt covered, defeated blond collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Domino walked up to her fallen enemy an evil smile spread across her face as dark and perverse thoughts began flowing through her head.

_'Time to get reacquainted...'_

**-X-**

They were both naked now, shedding the last of their (in some cases torn) clothing away in mindless passion. Both Ash and Anabel were unable to think about anything except need, touch, smell, taste...

Anabel sat on top, looking down on Ash. She leant back sending her still wet hair flying. She ran her hands through it. She hissed in pain though she found the feelings strangely pleasantly.

Ash reached up and grabbed hold of Anabel's slender sides astonished at the quiet girls actions.

Anabel rocked back and forth on Ash violently hard. She placed her palms on his chest to steady herself before the male trainer sprang up amazingly fast. He hungrily went after her body running his hands all over her back scratching her while Anabel's head rolled about as though she was delirious.

She shoved him back down roughly (no malice was meant by it and Ash didn't mind- it seemed to impress him), the violet haired girl smiled down on him hungrily and sweetly.

Anabel returned to rocking back and forth on top (her hair sticking out in all directions), she eased Ash's hands up her body, into her hair then batted them away as though angry (though the smile didn't leave her face- she was playing with him).

Ash lunged at her again and Anabel wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she pushed his head away roughly and looked him in the eyes...

He grabbed her ass and bounced her up in his lap in several jarringly hard thrusts sending her breasts bouncing and squashing against his chest. Anabel gasped as Ash drove into her surely hard enough to bruise her inner muscles. He sped up, thrusting up into Anabel so fast their bodies blurred and the sounds of flesh colliding became as loud as their moaning.

They both came. Hard. They didn't stop though; Anabel held him to her chest, as Ash mindlessly meandered between licking and kissing her as they wrestled on the bed.

The pair struggled with and against each other; limbs tangling, both pushing and pulling until Anabel was once again seated on top in the dominant position. Whether their positions were through his design or hers, neither was in clear enough state of mind to tell.

After more violent bouncing in his lap Anabel began to feel dizzy, again she shoved him back down on the bed her bright violet eyes unfocused as she gasped for breath.

She took his hands in hers and guided them to her body. Slowing down he examined them gently although he wasn't in a state of mind to do much complex thought.

Ash thrust his head against Anabel's chest only for the violet haired girl to pull his head back by the hair and kiss him passionately from above, her violet hair dropping into his face.

She bent over him nuzzling nose to nose then returned to a dominant sitting position. Ash took her hand and sucked on her fingers. Anabel gently slapped him, giggling as though drunk. Completely out of control Anabel began moving up and down on top of Ash, kissing his knuckles, scratching his chest, holding his hands tightly never wanting to let go...

* * *

**TIME SKIP- MUCH LATER**

Ash held Anabel gently. He looked down lustfully at her. Outside the sun was setting, the dimmed lighting of the room giving the pale, violet haired girl an even more exotic look.

After some gentle stroking they kissed. They gently changed position on the sweat soaked bed. He sat on the bed with Anabel kneeling before him,

She leant in and kissed him her soft hands on his shoulders. Ash lay back sinking into the beds soft, sweat stained pillows- she bent over and went after his chest kissing and scratching it gently.

She straddled him for the umpteenth time that night. Ash pushed her over, they rolled around on the bed as though gently grappling for control, the Battle Salon Maiden ended up on top.

She sat on top of him. He penetrated her- gentler than before. Her whole body, from her chest, to her stomach to her hips to her knees rubbed against Ash as they kissed and moved together. The room was dark and the temperature was dropping but the pair didn't care.

She broke off from his mouth and lightly kissed down his tired, aching body slowly before returning for a peck on his mouth, then back to his chest, her soft hair tickling.

Anabel got into a riding position. She closed her eyes, bit her lower lip and began moving back and forth on top- a dreamy look on her face showing contentment even through the burning pain in her thighs, hips and back from the past hour...

Ash held onto her hips as he watched the beautiful expression on the woman's face, Ash looked up in awe/happiness/desire/joy at her while beneath her. She gently ran her nails on his chest.

They gently explored each other's bodies with their hands like amateur masseuse, despite being exhausted they reacted to each other's touch. She leant down- stroked his face lovingly then kissed him as they came for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Still they kept going, the violet haired girl still slowly pushing back and forth on top of him in the darkening room while rain poured outside. She held onto his legs above the knees as she leant further back on him. He held onto her tired and sore hips as she continued on, sweating and breathing hard. She smiled down on at him; it looked sweeter, more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen before, she bent down and kissed him again stroking him as he stroked her...

* * *

Cassidy woke up.

She looked around not knowing where she was. It was dark all around her so all she could make out were indistinct shapes that could have been anything.

"EEEEKK!"

She shrieked when she realized she was naked, and her wrists and ankles were cuffed together as she lay on a cold carpeted floor.

_'I'm naked! I'm naked and tied up! I will kill whoever took my clothes! And if they had a camera I will kill them slowly!'_

"I was wondering when you'd wake up, sleeping beauty."

Cassidy's heart froze, her angry eyes widened in terror as her blond nemesis stepped into view wearing full dominatrix gear and fondling a long riding crop in her hands.

"You said something about punishment earlier on..."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 8**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

I bet no one thought it was Cassidy facing Domino from the last chapter. There is a reason for this that will become clear in future chapters.

Domino has Pokemon of all types- I never got why gym leaders, etc focus on one type of Pokemon- I've played several Pokemon games and focusing on a single type for the whole game is suicide no matter how powerful they are.


	9. Edges of Darkness

**DOMINATION CHAPTER 9- EDGES OF DARKNESS**

**21th April 2012**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**The Ninth chapter of Domination! Apologies for the long length between updates.**

**Warning; contains weirdness including BDSM and Femslash.  
**

**'**_**This**_**' means someone is thinking.**

**Italics alone means the name of something or someone, i.e. **_**pokedex, hover bike**_**. **

**Horizontal ruler (line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, may be a few minutes, may be a few hours...**

**-X- means a scene change, i.e. We start with Ash in the street, then we go to Domino in her apartment.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit-I am making no money from this.**

* * *

The golden haired Team Rocket member known as Cassidy looked around her surroundings in a panic, she was naked, a black ballgag forced her mouth painfully wide open, shining steel manacles around her wrists connecting to the ceiling forced her up to her tiptoes.

She thrashed in her restraints glaring with as much menace as physically possible at her captor- the depraved and deranged woman known by many names, from the _Black Tulip_, to _Agent 009_ to the rather disarming _Domino_. The young blond stood before her unwilling guest in full dominatrix gear; black corset, skimpy briefs, collar around her neck, thigh high boots, she wore no gloves but unchained manacles around both wrists- the whole outfit was black rubber, shining in the well lit and under normal circumstances- quite comfortable apartment.

The rubber clad blond stepped forward and placed sharp metal clamps onto her prisoner's nipples eliciting a hiss of pain. She stepped away to observe the effect the sharp and crushingly tight clamps had on her captive.

"Strange how with so long we've known each other that this is the first time I can be open about my feelings for you." Dom spoke as she picked up something Cassidy couldn't see.

"I don't like you." She said darkly.

Domino brought a riding crop (the same one she had used on Ash not long ago) to bear, bringing it down on Cassidy's ass with a force that sent the trussed up blond spinning in her bindings. Dom watched this smiling. She waited for her to stop moving before she struck again.

It took only a couple of strokes for severe bruising to appear on Cassidy's ass and Domino began stroking, poking and pinching those areas with her hands in between the more painful crop strokes watching the expressions of pain on her former comrades face as she did so.

After a dozen or so strikes, she turned away from the bound woman for a moment then turned back and grabbed hold of the clamps on her breasts.

Cassidy looked down and saw her cruel captor attaching some kind of metal balls to the nipple clamps.

"Mmmph!" She protested around the rubber in her mouth.

A smiling Domino looked up, paying sadistic attention to Cassidy's face as she released the balls from her hands. Her eyes clenched shut and her teeth dug into the gag as a huge tearing pain ran through her breasts as the weights pulled her breasts down towards the ground.

Tears of pain and humiliation ran from Cassidy's purple eyes. The Black Tulip watched gleefully as her fellow blond writhed in pain, the weights on her nipples bouncing and clinking as they unnaturally stretched Cassidy's nipples and breasts.

"Mfin mitch!" Cassidy shouted and glared at Domino with as much hatred as physically possible.

"Did you call me a 'bloomin' witch?'" Domino mocked and responded by bringing her leather toy down again becoming wet as she heard the bound blond scream.

"Mmm, where is your partner... Bob was it? You usually are joined at the hip."

Cassidy tried to ignore her. She remembered during their Team Rocket days that Domino hated being ignored.

As if aware of her thoughts the wrathful blond twisted the clamps on Cassidy's nipples gaining a cry of pain as acknowledgement.

"Getting bored? Let's move up a bit."

She removed the weights from the clamps. Cassidy breathed a sigh of relief before realizing Domino would only do that if she planned something worse. She connected a second set of clamps to the first ones, these new clamps had wires connected that led to a small silver contraption on the floor. Dom flipped a switch on the device.

"Mmmm?"

Cassidy moaned around her gag as she felt a bizarre discomfort strike into her breasts and jolt through her body from her hair to her toes.

"The voltage is set to gradually increase. Let's see how long you last." With that, she walked off.

Sure enough, Cassidy felt the discomfort running through her body slowly increase becoming painful. Her limbs began to twitch and spasm not of her doing.

_'Is that bitch going to leave me here until I fry?'_ She felt fear rush through her as she knew Giovanni's former elite agent was ruthless enough to do just that.

SMACK!

Cassidy snapped back to attention and realised her hated former colleague had returned wearing a pair of yellow rubber gloves (probably for kitchen work). Without warning she slapped her tits hard while she was still being electrocuted.

"MMMAAAAA!"

The pain was enough to earn a loud scream even through the ballgag.

Sadistically, Domino began slapping both breasts; left, right, both at the same time squashing them together. Cassidy screamed in agony nearly biting through the gag in her mouth.

Finally, seeing Cassidy was about to black out, Dom turned off the electrical generator and removed the clamps. Perversely, she began licking the older woman's traumatised mounds.

Barely conscious, Cassidy didn't hear Dom's murmuring something around tit flesh in her mouth...

* * *

Dom had taken Cassidy down from her dangling restraints and placed her on the floor with her wrists bound behind her back by steel handcuffs. Between being whipped and electrocuted, she wasn't in any state to resist- or notice as Domino stepped away again.

Cassidy frantically shook her head as her ruthless captor stepped back into view wearing a black rubber strap-on dildo.

The fake phallus was huge; almost unnaturally long, its wearer smiled evilly as she stroked it up and down with her now bare hands.

She sat on the bound blond's stomach and took hold of Cassidy's bruised, swelling up breasts. She pushed forward pressing the cold, fake cock between the bruised cleavage, hot, pained flesh pressed against and over it. She pushed forward, enveloping all of the false phallus inside Cassidy's tormented cleavage, then pulling all the way back out, then repeating the process, digging her fingers into and pushing and pulling on tortured breasts and loving the look of agony in Cassidy's face as she rode her cruelly.

It went on and on; agony in her breasts like nothing Cassidy had ever imagined – it felt like her tits were being burned internally, torn off and rubbed raw all at once...

**-X-**

**Azure Hotel**

Ash Ketchum, participant in the Masters League Pokemon tournament and Anabel Destra, Ash's most recent victory (both on and off the Pokemon battlefield) lay in bed wrapped together asleep.

The hotel door was silently picked, unlocked and opened.

The sleeping pair didn't stir as a dark shadow loomed over them.

**-X-**

Cassidy felt a hand sifting through her recently shortened hair- it tugged hard, pulling her face to face with the predatory purple eyes of her captor who stood up and positioned her fake cock at Cassidy's now ungagged mouth, the drool covered ballgag lay on the floor discarded. The trapped blonds eyes widened as she realized what was next.

Dom drove the strap-on into Cassidy's mouth. She gagged, nearly choked on the thick plastic crammed into her mouth. Dom held her head in place as she thrust her hips back and forth sending the phallus from the back of her throat to nearly out of her mouth.

As drool ran out of Cassidy's mouth, the woman violating her mouth giggled and moved her hand down to her face, her fingers digging in under Cassidy's jaw.

Changing tactics Dom moved her hips, twisting the strap-on side to side in Cassidy's mouth.

"You know, back during our Team Rocket days I always had a few nasty ideas about what to do with you. The boss always said no- you were too competent to waste. Good for her that I didn't find Jessie hot huh?"

As if wanting an answer she slapped Cassidy's face a couple of times, not quite hard enough to bruise. The only response she got was a gagging noise caused by the imitation cock invading her throat.

She tugged, twisted and pinched Cassidy's cheeks, then moved on to rubbing circles on her cheeks with her thumbs.

She kept this up until the rubbing of the strap-on against her sex made her climax. She considered fucking Cassidy between her legs or up her ass but rejected that as there was the chance the captive would enjoy it- mutually enjoyable sex was something Domino only gave to people she actually cared about or respected.

* * *

After Cassidy had passed out from pain and nearly choking on the sex toy crammed down her throat Dom left her, grabbed some snacks and decided to watch some TV.

Currently she sat on her coach (still in full Dominatrix gear) watching a breaking news bulletin involving foods and drinks spiked with chemicals, creating effects from violent assaults to overpowering sexual arousal.

"Can't believe I missed that..." The blond pouted.

A nasty thought then entered her mind; _'Would Ash like to play with Cassidy- take out a bit of frustration...'_ She smiled at the thought and turned around to look at Cassidy who had just woken up and was trying (futilely) to escape her handcuffs. Smiling Dom decided to call her 'boyfriend' on his _Pokedex_.

She played with her blond tresses girlishly as she waited for a response that never came.

_'Maybe he turned his Pokedex off or it ran out of power or something... might as well go looking for him. Wonder what he's been doing...'_

She removed her fetish wear, dressed in plain clothing of baggy trousers, a white shirt and red jacket. Taking one last menacing look at Cassidy, she left the apartment leaving the tortured woman once again gagged, restrained and helpless, lying naked on the carpet and leashed to a radiator by a thick leather collar. All she could do was sob and curse around the gag in her mouth.

A minute or so later, she heard a noise. She looked up to see a young girl enter through the window...

_'Who the hell?'_

**-X-**

A dark place, filled with advanced scientific equipment, but lacking humanity.

A figure- all but his grey suit hidden by shadow spoke first; his voice low and wavering in tone giving an air of the slight erratic. "Our experiment introducing mind altering chemicals extracted from the _Lokita Flower_ into the public domain via snack foods and drinks yielded unpredictable and inadequate results, as I expected..." He glanced over at another suited shadows as though gloating.

"It had to be confirmed. Initial testing with the flower had potential." Another figure- this one with a deep bass voice, unwavering in its confidence and security boomed out.

A third voice joined the discussion- this one high, with a distinct and cultured accent- if not British, then at least Ivy League Education;"We should now move on to our original plan; using individuals with psychic abilities. Speaking of which, we have recently acquired two interesting specimens; a mid level telepath and an undeveloped Aura user..."

He gestured out a window to the scene of Ash Ketchum and Anabel Destra lying restrained on gurneys being wheeled into separate rooms.

**-X-**

**Ash Ketchum's apartment**

Domino knocked on the door of the apartment Ash was listed in for the duration of the Masters League Tournament.

The door opened revealing a tall, attractive redhead who Dom recognised as the girl she'd briefly played with in the hospital after Ash's match with the quite detestable Paul.

"Er, hi, I'm looking for Ash ketchum." She spoke in her most disarming voice; spunky blond girl.

"So who are you?" Misty demanded, her green eyes narrowed in... annoyance?

"I'm a Pokemon Masters League representative. You've probably seen me around." She had a bad feeling about how the redhead was looking at her.

Misty knew she was hiding something. She squinted at her in her most unsettling way.

"I've met you before... I know I have and... it wasn't a league meeting." Her face was red and Domino realised she had at least partially remembered what had transpired between them._ 'This might be a problem... wait if she's remembering, what about-'_

"Sorry honey but I just remembered I have other things to do today!" She pulled out a Pokeball containing the Haunter who brainwashed Misty only days earlier. It was kicked out of her hands by a lightning fast kick.

"Don't kick my property!" She shouted, outraged.

The two girls went hand to hand with each other in the luckily empty apartment.

Misty charged the shorter blond and lashed out with right and left hooks, looking to knock her enemy flying.

Dom caught both of Misty's hands by the wrists immobilizing her with a variation of a wrist lock.

"Sorry, sweety but I know martial arts-gack!" She was cut off by Misty headbutting her in the face knocking her to the ground.

The redhead stood over the fallen blond.

"Well I know how to fight dirty, bitch!"

_'That felt strangely satisfying...'_ Misty smirked down at the unconscious woman feeling an urge to kick the blond when she was down... and thankful she had such a hard head.

**-X-**

Dawn Aurore took a breath knowing she had just added breaking and entering to stalking on her rap sheet.

The Pokemon co-ordinator had been feeling weird since that shower where she felt a bruise she couldn't remember having. She had also been having strange and inappropriate dreams involving Ash, a blond stranger and a hospital.

When she saw a blond girl who looked disturbingly like the stranger from her dreams fighting, then dragging off a Team Rocket member, she felt compelled (against all common sense) to follow. She had watched the mystery blond carry her defeated opponent into an apartment building. For reasons even she didn't understand she went outside onto the building fire escape and spied in on various windows until she found the strangers apartment watching first to her horror, then to her shameful amazement as the Team Rocket member was brutalized and humiliated.

Dawn kneeled down by the brutalised prisoner and removed her gag...

* * *

**END PART 9**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**About the Misty/Domino fight;** Originally it was much longer with both girls doing martial arts- but does Misty know any moves in canon besides _Comical Stomping_, _Superpunch_ and _Malletspace_? I decided to write her as a brutal, powerhouse fighter and win a fight via a cheap shot. That was later rewritten to a simple headbutt.


End file.
